One Of The Boys
by hanspan96
Summary: Would you change everything for someone who didn't love you back? Full summary in the first chapter. If you read please enjoy :  main characters: Rachel/Puck/Finn
1. Prologue

**One of the boys**

**Summary:****Rachel had always been one of the boys. She was best friends to Noah Puckerman and longtime crush Finn Hudson. She had always wanted him to love her and he did, but like a sister. So the only way to get him was to change her completely and enter girl world. One of the scariest places she had ever experienced, but for Finn she would do anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Are you excited Rachy Bee?" Hiram's tone was one of which that a parent would use as they spoke to a baby or toddler, causing both Leroy and Rachel to roll their eyes and cross their arms. Hiram had always wanted a little girl that he could spoil rotten and treat them like a beauty queen, but instead he was given a little girl who only wanted to play sports, watch sports and talk about sports, and when she wasn't do any of those things she was playing video games, spending all his money on video games and talking about video games. To anyone that took one look at her they would notice how very man like she was and it wasn't something he had wanted in his daughter. Sure he loved her more than anything in the world, but she just wasn't the little girl he had asked for.

"Daddy there is nothing to be excited about; it's just the boring annual McKinley High talent show. You don't even need to come cause Mike and I aren't even entering anymore so please, save your money and drop me off out the front. Also, don't call me Rachy Bee again; I'm too old for that."

She knew that she had hurt him when the happiness in his eyes disappeared and a frown appeared on her dad's forehead. Hurting him wasn't her goal, it never was. She loved her family more than anything, but she just got super nervous when performing for her parent's, mainly because they expected so much from her. Her daddy wanting her to go into a music dancing career, while her dad wanted her to pursue into sports, when all she wanted was them behind her a hundred percent, no matter what she chose, whether it be music, dancing, sports or even a prostitute, as long as they were there for her she knew she could do it. So in her opinion it was only right that she kept them out of her school life because the only way she could choose what she wanted, and succeed at it was to keep her parents out of it.

The rest of the car trip to McKinley high was silent as no one knew what there was to talk about. In their house tings got awkward all the time, and really fast which usually meant that no one took offense when it went silent for way to long. To be a Berry you had to learn to adjust to that type of life style, and if you didn't there was no chance in hell that you would survive. As the car rolled to a stop Finn's tall figure, waving at her was something no one could miss. His arms were waving around crazily in her direction as his lips curled into a giant smile. These movements provoked Puck to slap him in the back of the head, standing on his toes just to do that one simple gesture that put him through more struggle then it should have.

"Do you need us to pick you up later?" Hiram's voice was hopeful as happiness took over all his facial features. She knew that she was about to make him unhappy again with the answer sitting on the tip of her tongue, about to burst out through her lips and cause even more awkwardness, but it had to be said in order to get what she wanted.

"The show usually ends really late cause, well, because it's McKinley high and nothing goes to plan..." She let out a small laugh, seeing that it didn't amuse her fathers in the slightest causing her laughter to slowly fade away and her smile to disappear as well. "Anyway, Finn said that he can give me a ride home cause he's already driving Sam, Mike and Puck. So I'll see you when I get home"

Before her fathers could reply she opened her car door and slipped off the cold, leather seat not wanting to hear their protests on how she is never home and sometimes the only way they can remember what she looks like is by opening the family photo album. Of course none of that was true on account of the fact that she spent almost every living hour in her home, well at least when she wasn't in school.

"So you finally decided to show up huh?" Sam called out to the small brunette, taking the duffle bag off of her shoulder and carrying it inside for her. The other two boys followed close behind as Rachel and Sam walked into the air conditioned corridors of McKinley high.

Mike had been freaking out for over an hour, scared that she wasn't going to show up and leave him to perform their routine on his own, even though it was specifically designed for two people. "Rachel Berry get your butt here now" As the lanky boys voice filled the quiet hallway, causing the brunette girl to hide behind the overly tall Finn. "Why are you so late, we don't even have time to practice?"

Mike pushed Finn out of the way, dragging Rachel off to the side by her Large Black ops shirt hat hung loosely at her thighs, hiding her curvaceous body from the world. She had never been the type of girl to show herself of like the girls in beauty pageants, or to use an even more logical comparison, like a prized cow at the local carnival.

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I will knock your teeth into the back of your head" The boys head bobbed up and down, knowing that she was serious as the memory of poor Dave Karofsky entered his mind.

"_Whoever loses the next round of air hockey buys everyone's lunch got it?" Finn held his last dollar coin in the air as though it was a god that all down below was made to worship. Rachel stood at one end of the table, staring down her opponent with a harsh glare, knowing that no matter what happened she wasn't buying everyone's lunch. She wasn't made of money and everyone knew that Matt's family was, well at least they all assumed he was wealthy because his father was the Ohio's self-acclaimed best surgeon and it was basic logic that they were paid plenty._

"_You're going down Rutherford" She mumbled as Finn pushed the coin into the tiny slot. The boy would have felt intimidated if it wasn't for the small laugh that escaped her lips right before they started. As soon as the puck was placed on the table the game began, both Rachel and Matt quickly immersed into the game as though it was the most important thing in the world at that moment. The pair's audience didn't take their eyes off the small red puck, waiting to see who would buy their lunch on that very day, intrigued by how both of the players had reflexes like a cat, keeping their enemy getting a shot at the tiny goal at either side. It wasn't until Karofsky snuck up behind an oblivious Rachel, smirking towards the other guys as he started to make sexual gestures behind her back, starting with thrusting and ending with spanking the air behind her. His friends would have laughed if they weren't afraid for the poor boys life when Rachel saw the reflection in the window, catching him halfway through another thrust. _

"_Thrust one more time and I beat you to death with my bear hands" She mumbled whilst hitting the puck harder than before. Rachel had never been one to hit someone and Karofsky knew it, so in an un-suspecting state of mind the poor boy continued to thrust, a smile on his face, un-aware of the fist about to pound its way through his face, leaving him with a giant black eye, All of their friends in shock and Rachel having to buy twelve growing boys lunch, and knowing their appetite she knew she would be broke for the rest of her life._

"I'm late because I was at my grandma's house for dinner. I didn't want to go or anything but my dad's forced me to because they say she might die soon." Mike's face turned into one of sympathy, causing Rachel's eyebrow to immediately rise, looking him in the eyes before shoving his shoulder. "Don't give me the whole 'Oh do you want a hug?' look Mikey, she's gonna die cause she smokes like two packs a day and she' what, eighty-six, she's killing herself and I told my dad's but they told me that it's her choice to smoke and we can't do anything about it."

A small, but firm paper ball soon hit the back of Mike's head, causing him to turn to were the small but deadly weapon came from. From the guilty look on Finn's face both Mike and Rachel knew it was him and it brought a smile to her lips. As Mike chased after the tall boy Puck walked over to what he called 'My second, but not any less best friend' and elbowed her in the side as she smiled goofily towards Finn, not caring that that one small gesture made it obvious to everyone that she was very clearly in-love with him, well everyone except Finn who was to oblivious and in-love with Quinn Fabray to even notice her.

"You should really tell him Rach. He will never notice unless you do"

"On several occasions he has told me and everyone else that he loves me like a sister and nothing more. Why would I ruin our friendship for love?" Puck rolled his eyes at the sudden drama in her voice. She would always deflect away from telling Finn whenever someone questioned her about the love she had for the gentle giant.

"Maybe he would love you back if you told him, That's just my opinion" The two turned to each other, a small tear appearing in Rachel's eyes as her mind ran over all of the possible outcomes of telling the one boy she truly loved about her feelings.

"Even if I did tell him he still wouldn't love me. He likes girls like Quinn Fabray. The head of the cheerios, pretty and blonde with a lot to offer. Not me. I'm just the girl next door who is the undefeated Queen of Black Op's, Hasn't worn a skirt or dress in her entire life and wouldn't be caught dead shopping for anything else but video games. I'm not his type Noah" His arms immediately went up in surrender at the sound of his first name. She only ever called him that when she was serious or meant business and the situation at hand showed that she was not scheming against the bitchy cheerios who started the rumor that she was a lesbian. She was genuinely sad because she loved her best friend and all he wanted was the blonde head cheerleader that Puck could never take his eyes off. She was just one of those girls a boy couldn't help but fall madly and deeply in-love with even if he didn't necessarily want to. It was as though there was some sort of magnetic force that drew every man's penis in her direction and every girl they see after her would just be a consolation prize.

"If you think she has more to offer your crazy Rachel. Finn only likes her cause she's a girly girl. That's why everyone likes her. She has the ability to hold everyone's attention when she enters a room. Students part like the red sea when she walks down the corridor." Rachel opened her mouth to come back with a smart ass remark that she seemed to always be equipped with, but when Puck raised his pointer figure she immediately stopped, letting his words hang in the air as she understood that whenever someone puts up that figure it means 'don't speak, Just shh' and that was what he wanted from her. "I know it comes across that I'm calling you ugly but Rach, you are the most beautiful girl I know inside and out. But you lack the one thing Quinn strives in... Attitude! She has the attitude to match her looks. She knows she is beautiful and that is why everyone loves her, even though she is the biggest bitch in the world. If you walked into this school with the same attitude you would have every single one of these boys in this stupid school at your beckon call."

Rachel cocked her head to the side in confusion. Was Puck seriously telling her that the only way she could get Finn's attention was to change everything about her? "What if I don't want every boy's attention?" The boys standing before her simply rolled his eyes, as he linked her arm in his, leading her towards the auditorium as he heard Principal Figgins announce the beginning of the annual talent show, ready to watch Rachel mesmerize the entire crowd with her graceful movement.

"Just let me do my thing and you won't regret a thing, I promise" It would be obvious to anyone that knew Puck that he was scheming something big as his lips curled up into a devilish grin. Rachel knew better then to trust him, but somehow found herself falling for the idea of Finn giving back the love she had for him.

"Rachel we've gotta practice" Mike said, tugging on her arm to follow him, but her eyes were glued to her overly tall, giant of a best friend Finn who didn't even seem to notice her as he watched Quinn parade around the stage with her faithful followers Santana and Brittany. "Rachel, hurry up we haven't got all day" Her feet began to move towards her dance partner, but her eyes remained on the one person she loved, sadness gracing her features as he smiled longingly towards the bitchy cheerio who didn't deserve his love. "RACHEL"

Her head finally turned towards Mike who was becoming overly impatient. "I'm coming" She spoke, her voice crackling as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill out.

'You won't regret a thing' Puck's words rang in her ears, forcing her to turn back to the gentle giant that held her heart.

Maybe he was right. Maybe Rachel Berry had to do the one thing she had avoided for almost sixteen years... Enter Girl world.


	2. Blackmail

**Sorry for the late update, I have had a little writers block with this one, but I promise to make it up to you guys... I pinky promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nada! **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"... And to back up my theory that Superman would lose to Spiderman in a battle to the death… Are you listening to me Rach?" Mike waved his hand in front of the short brunette's face, causing her eyes to snap away from the sight of Finn and Quinn flirting by his locker and onto Mike who just stared at her waiting for an answer. He stared her down expectantly, knowing that she wasn't fully listening to his rambling that had been a constant since they were in the second grade, waiting to see how she would reply.

She closed her locker door before quickly turning to him, slinging her back pack over her left shoulder. "Why would Superman and Spiderman even get into a fight? They both do good for their own cities and don't intrude on each other's territory. It would be like putting Puck and Finn against each other on the football field. They are both amazing players and them playing against each other would never happen, much like any two superheroes fighting against each other. It's just plain stupid... No offense!"

"None taken, that made more sense than my theory." The two smiled at each other as they continued on to walk down the corridor, chatting about the upcoming dance comp in Lima Heights Adjacent, the bad lands of Lima. Everyone knew that only the best of the best could even enter as it was the event of the year, something all dancers in the area lived for. If you won that competition your name would be known by everyone all over the Lima district (Sure it was small, but it was still a lot). Finn and Quinn passed by hand in hand, catching the short girl's attention again. "You know you should stop staring, everyone will find out that you love him" Mike Chang had done it once again; he always had a way of getting her attention on him no matter what that situation.

Rachel looked from side to side, letting a small laugh slip to deflect people's eyes from her. "I don't love anyone" people continued to look as she dragged him off to an empty classroom, looking in every direction possible before slamming it shut and pulling down the small blind to stop anyone from spying on them.

"No need to talk so loud genius. Besides, I can leer all I want. Do you have a problem with that?" Mike lifted his hands in protest, knowing exactly what an angry Rachel could do.

"Geez, calm down. I just don't want you to freak him out and ruin your friendship"

"Fine, just don't make comments anymore, pinky promise?" Mike smiled down at the short brunette, shoving his pinky out and wrapping it around hers. From natural reflexes the two touched the pad of their thumbs together and used little force to push their entire fists downwards, calling out "Bam" as it reached as far down as possible without moving their bodies. "We are such dorks" Rachel quietly laughed out as Mike linked his arm with hers, smiling down at his best friend.

"Well all the best people are"

"Yeah"

**Glee**

"Rumor has it that you and The Changster are dating. When did this happen?" Puck's voice was full of confusion as he slid up beside her from across the hallway.

"Well that explains why that Asian Goth girl was death staring me in calc one. Also, that rumor is very wrong as Mike and I are only friends, as you should know because we are a very tight knit group." McKinley high was one of the most gossip centric schools in the entire Ohio area. Many of the rumors that circulated the halls were mostly very odd, and almost always very wrong. Even though every single student knew that these things said were never true, they would always believe it, mainly because they were all to bored with their own lives and found that shoving their noses into other people's business made it much more enjoyable.

"So it's not true" Rachel just shook her head, knowing that Puck was one of the many students who were bored of themselves. Nothing had happened in his life since his father abandoned him. Rachel had a theory that Puck didn't want anything to change in his life because his father leaving him hurt him so much that he believed that if anything changed it would lead to the worst. "Well it better just be a rumor because I have found the best person to give you a, wait for it... Makeover"

Puck gave a sarcastic smile, as he shook his hands in a motion much like Jazz hands and Spirit fingers.

"Oh I'm so excited... Who's the lucky chap?" She replied in an overly cheery and fake voice, a giant smile on her lips as her eyes scanned the hallways, following Puck's now extended arm to see the one and only Kurt Hummel, standing by his open locker and staring down at a bright purple binder. "Okay, hold up. He is not giving me a makeover; I don't want to end up dressed in pink frilly dresses that make me look like a total freak show... Absolutely no way"

"I knew you were going to say that, so I went out of my way and planned a meeting with him." Her eyebrow instantly rose as her head turned away from the flamboyant male to stare one of her many best friends in the eyes. It didn't take most people long to realize that Rachel was one of those people who couldn't just settle down and just have one best friend. She just found herself with a million best friends that would equally share her with little complaint. The short (yet slightly taller than Rachel) boy approached the two who stood in the middle of the hallway, a giant smile planted firmly on his lips.

"Hello Miss Berry, Mr. Puckerman" Kurt spoke in the classiest of voices. Smiling at the pair who just stared at him, not knowing whether he was usually like this, or just putting it on for them. "Would you prefer if I called you by your first names?" both of their heads nodded in unison, bringing a smile to his face at how cute the pair looked together... Even though they claimed to only be friends. "Okay Rachel" he looked at her with a giant smile before grabbing onto her hand and dragging her towards his locker. She looked to Puck, her face screaming help as Kurt continued to list styles he wanted her to consider. All the butch footballer could do was shrug as he slowly inched away in the opposite direction before turning around to run as far away as possible, scared that Rachel was going to kill him. "So what style would you like?"

"Huh?" Rachel murmured in confusion. She hadn't listened to anything he had said as her mind was too busy plotting the many ways she could kill Puck for leaving her to her doom. Kurt just rolled his eyes and pulled a light blue binder out of his now open locker. Rachel was afraid to see what was inside, let alone watch him open it. Fashion was not her thing. She preferred to just throw on the first thing she found in her closet which usually consisted of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Planning out an outfit took too much time and effort, time and effort that she could be using to do that homework she hadn't done the night before, or plan out her and Mikes next dance routine, sometimes even practice many of the different sports she played.

As the front cover of the binder flipped open Rachel couldn't help but close her eyes in fear. It was strange to her that she could be one of the most fearless people in the world, but when it came to fashion she became a coward. Kurt began to ramble on again, pausing only slightly to nudge her left bicep when he noticed her eyes were shut.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Ahh, yeah sure." She took a quick glance down at the binder he was holding, seeing sketches of different clothing items, some that she had never even seen before in her life. "Is that rug?" her arm out stretched as she pointed at an odd blanket looking thing; her head was slightly tilted to the side, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would I need to wear a rug?"

"Oh you silly girl. That..." he motioned his head towards the where her finger was pointing, an un-amused look on his face. "... Is a pashmina. You were it like a scarf" Rachel's mouth opened slightly as she slowly nodded her head, trying to register the information he was telling her. If fashion was scary, then she didn't want to know how bad girl world was going to be. Everything was about shopping, gossip, boys, boys, boys and some more boys.

"Can we please just hurry up and get to the point. I have baseball practice in like, ten minutes and I gotta change" Kurt quickly nodded his head, slamming the binder shut and shoving it into his locker. The smile on his lips disappeared as a serious expression took over, causing her to become suddenly scared, unsure of what he was going to do next.

"Sup Berry, whatcha doing talking to the homo?" Karofsky came up beside her, a cocky grin on his lips as a condescending tone laced his voice. Kurt glared at the pair as he stood in front of them, feeling uncomfortable for the first time within his conversation with Rachel.

"Leave him alone"

"Why? Are you two friends now?" David Karofsky was also an example of those students who always had to know other people's business. But his reasoning was much different to everyone else's, he lived for bullying, and knowing personal details about everyone's lives helped to fuel it, giving him things to use against them.

"No, never. Just fuck off" She spat out, pushing him away to try and finish the all-important conversation that could change her life forever. "So what were you going to tell me?" Kurt smirked before flicking his hair to the side, scaring her even more and more with every second he left silent to do this simple action.

"Well, I was going to tell you the style I thought fit best, but now I've changed my mind. I don't think I really want to help you seeing as though we aren't friends and never will be" Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes, bringing an angry glare to Kurt's face. She hadn't meant to be harsh in any way or form, but she somehow always seemed to put her foot in her mouth and ruin everything completely.

"I really didn't mean it, please Kurt, I need your help you can't just bail on me" His soft hands rose up, to roughly place a figure to her lips, shutting her up to continue on his sentence.

"Look, I never said I wouldn't help you out..." Her entire face lit up at his words, but what came next erased any happiness from her completely. "... But you have to give me something in return. What I want is for you to join glee club" he let the statement settle in, smiling as her jaw dropped down to the filthy linoleum floor. "And along with you, I want as many as seven or eight of your friends. If you cannot fulfill this request then you can forget about the makeover. Deal?"

All Rachel could do was stand before him, hunched over as she stared at him shocked, eyes wide open and jaw dropped. "You can't be serious"

"Oh yes I can. No members, no makeover. Oh and since you really seem to be against this, I want them by glee practice tomorrow morning"

"Fine! You better expect to give me a make-over because tomorrow morning your silly little club will be full" Before he could even get a syllable of a reply out Rachel barged past him, lightly knocking him into the lockers as she walked away. Kurt glared after her, Rachel was supposed to be the nicest of the jocks, and she had been up until now, the day she had to do something that she didn't necessarily want to do.

"Are you gonna let that bitch get away with that?" Mercedes screeched at her best friend, staring daggers into a retreating Rachel's back. Kurt nodded his head, a huge grin growing on his lips, leaving Mercedes dumbfounded. "How can you just let her" Mercedes pointed towards Rachel, a contemptuous glare on her face, seeming as though she could just leap at her at any moment, ripping the poor girl to shreds for treating Kurt the way she did. "Treat you like scum? She is no better than anyone in this school and she just walks around like she owns the place. She's just a Lima- loser and will always be one."

"She can do whatever she wants; she's going to make New Directions popular all because of blackmail. Yes that's right! Kurt Hummel just blackmailed Rachel Berry, one of the most popular girls in school" Mercedes lightly laughed as he began to wave like the queen, taking quick little bows from left to right with no regret of how stupid he must have looked to the rest of the students in the corridor.

"You are just amazing" She laughed out before linking her arm in his, walking off to glee practice to tell of his accomplishments.

**Glee**

"He thinks he can black mail me huh, well Kurt Hummel get ready to meet your match" Rachel muttered under her breath as she tied her shoelace. She hated it when people took advantage of her to get what they want. If he had wanted her to help him out in return she would have gladly done it, but blackmail was just out of line.

"Hurry up Berry; I need to start my practice." Coach Beiste shouted as she shoved her head through the door way. All the brunette girl could do was nod her head and run towards the door, the cogs in her mind turning as the perfect little plan to get back at Kurt and Puck ran through her head, she was going to hit two birds with one stone, and the two boys had no one to blame but themselves.

"It's perfect, genius, foolproof" She mumbled to herself, a giant smile that reached ear to ear growing on her lips, showing off her pearly whites that could blind like the sun.


	3. When I look at you

**Sorry for such a late update. I will try my hardest to never let it happen again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So let's list the top ten hottest jocks in school" Brittany's voice was soft, deceiving her words completely with her innocent nature. Rachel's ears perked up from inside the shower stall she occupied, the only thing she ever enjoyed about being the only girl on most of the sports teams was eavesdropping on the cheerios conversations after practice. They always gossiped about people behind their backs and every month they listed all of the hottest pieces of ass in McKinley, which was something Rachel would joke about with the boys when they met up afterwards.

Quinn and Santana nodded their heads, looking at each other with giant grins. "So number ten?" Quinn asked; looking at her two best friends whose expressions turned into one of deep thought. That was the downfall of listening to these three girls. They would always take forever to make up this small list. "I say Dave Karofsky. He's cute, but there is so many hotter guys then him!"

"Well then that would have to make Anthony Wright number nine cause he is just slightly hotter than Karofsky" Santana smiled at Brittany for making a good suggestion for once. She usually named guys that weren't jocks but she had made out with them or slept with them and they were really good at one or the other, which was something that always pissed Santana off. It was rumored awhile back the Latina cheerleader was a lesbian, but she was quick to defuse these accusations of preferring tacos over hotdogs (as Brittany had once said).

"Well I say number eight should go to James Miller, he is pretty fine if I may say so myself" Santana nodded her head in a suggestive manor as the words left her mouth, causing her two friends to giggle and Rachel to nearly empty the contents of her stomach down the shower drain. James Miller was not 'Pretty fine' in any way possible, in fact he was one of the most dirty minded people Rachel knew on this Earth, besides Noah Puckerman, but he had his moments unlike James who just seemed to be like that all the time.

"Number seven... um, Brian King?" Quinn and Santana both nodded at Brittany, approving her suggestion without second thought. By the time they had reached this number, Miss Sylvester had cut off the hot water, forcing all of the girls to leave the showers without even having to say anything. She had forced Principal Figgins to set a timer to the water supply, stopping it from coming out of any tap, shower or water fountain just for her own enjoyment. But in turn bringing order to the girls and stopping them from bitching and fighting with each other over how long they spent in the shower. Everyone would get ten minutes tops until they had to give up their shower to another person.

"Mike Chang is totally number six. He has the best abs" Both girls smiled and nodded along to Quinn's suggestion. Mike Chang did have the best abs in school and it surprised Rachel that he had only made it to number six. Over the past year he had been numbers four or five, over and over again. The girls continued to discuss the next few numbers on their list as Rachel wiped herself dry, trying her hardest not to laugh when Santana said how she wanted to 'kiss that trouty mouth on Sam Evans' who was number four, just beating David Anderson that placed number five. Rachel slipped on her small football shorts and sports bra before picking up her duffle bag and exiting the stall. Her long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that swung back and forth behind her neck. She walked past the three girls that sat in a circle on the floor in the middle of the change room, getting in the way of everyone. As she opened the door to her allocated locker she noticed Santana staring at her in the mirror that hung off the inside of Rachel's locker door. It made her feel paranoid, thinking that there was something stuck to her body, even though she had just been in the shower.

"I say that number three be Finn Hudson?" Brittany said, causing Quinn to gasp loudly and Santana to look away from the short brunette who stood across the other side of the room.

"Oh my god" She mumbled to herself. "Santana is a lesbian" To test her theory Rachel slightly turned to the side, pulling out her hair and shaking it around, a small seductive smile playing at her lips. When she looked back in the mirror Santana's jaw was slightly dropped.

"Finn is the hottest guy in school. How could he only place third?"

"Cause he isn't that great Q!" Rachel's face slightly contorted at Brittany's words. She was completely on Quinn's side for this argument and nothing could change that. Finn was super-hot, adorable and funny, what more could a girl want?

"Let's just move on" Santana looked back up at Rachel for a split second, a grin growing on her lips as she began to rub lotion on her body, unaware that the cheerleader was still leering her way. "I say number two is Rachel Berry."

Rachel's eyes popped out of her head. Was Santana Lopez crushing on her? She couldn't be, it would be impossible because she was always making out with boys in the hallways. She had said herself that she wasn't a virgin anymore, and the only way that could happen was with a boy... Right?

"We are listing boys San" Quinn said in her 'you have got to be kidding me' voice.

"No Quinn, we are listing Jocks and Rachel is a jock that I will add to this, her abs could cut glass, baby! And her ass is so tight it blows my mind, oh and have you seen those legs? I want to see if she can crush my head with those things. I mean seriously, she is super fine" Quinn's jaw dropped, shock replacing anything else that even tried to force its way onto her face. But if she thought she was the most shocked and scared person in that room, she should have looked over at Rachel who at that very moment was covered in lotion that had accidentally squeezed out of the bottle when Santana opened her mouth. Was she really attractive to other girls?

"Ok, moving on. So lucky number one is Noah Puckerman." Quinn's voice trembled as she quickly got up from the floor. Mumbling a quick goodbye to her friends before running out of the room, avoiding eye contact with Rachel as she walked past. Ever since Quinn and Finn started their infatuation with each other she had tried to avoid Rachel at all costs. It was unknown to everyone, including Finn, as to why she did so and not one person was brave enough to question the blonde HBIC of her ethics. It hadn't been a bother anyway until she had tried to make polite conversation at one of the pep rallies and had been given the cold shoulder in return.

"Hey Quinn" She called out sarcastically, causing the blonde to walk away faster, knowing who the smug voice belonged to. She figured that if Quinn was going to use every fiber of her being to ignore her then there was no harm in trying to seem as though she actually liked the blonde bombshell. "Or not" she spoke in an even more sarcastic voice, causing some of the other cheerios to lightly giggle. She smiled to herself while tying up her soccer boots, unaware of the two girls behind her, quietly checking out her toned body and lean legs before Santana lightly ran her fingers along Rachel's spinal chord, causing her to shiver uncomfortably.

"You look great Rach, have you been working out" Santana jabbed her blonde best friend in the ribs, letting her alluring grin drop for a split second at the stupidity in that one simple sentence.

"Oh coarse she has BrittBritt, she's a jock and jocks work out non-stop." The two girls slightly giggled in a 'oh, we are so silly. Do us on this wooden bench right here and now' sort of way, but instead the only reaction they received was a cocked eyebrow and scared Rachel standing before them, feeling overly exposed in her practice gear.

"Um, are you two here talking to me for a reason?" She nonchalantly asked, slipping her 'McKinley Titans' shirt over her slim body, bringing a small frown to the girls faces.

"Well we were just wondering if you wanted to come to Adam's party with us tonight. I'm sure you've already heard of it cause only the cool people will be there" Santana's hand lightly ran across her skin, caressing her arm under the delicate touch. It made her skin crawl to think that Quinn's most loyal friends were asking her to go out with them, when she was the one person Quinn hated most in the world.

Her head nodded nervously, bringing a smile to the two cheerleader's faces. "Oh my god, so you will come with us?" Brittany's voice was hopeful as she slightly jumped up and down; thinking that what could be one of the hottest girls in school was going to a party with her and her best friend.

"Um, No I nodded because I already know about the party and I'm going with Puck and Mike, sorry to burst your bubble girls" Her small body turned away, closing the red locker door behind her with the motive to get away before anything else could happen.

"I thought she was nice San" Brittany quietly sobbed, causing Rachel's expression to immediately soften, although she kept walking further away. As she made it out into the empty hallways she felt a soft hand grab onto her biceps, stopping her in her tracks as Santana could be seen in her peripheral vision.

"What do you want?"

"Britt and I only wanted you to come as a friend, and the only way we know how to get what we want is to flirt. We never wanted anything more then to go to the party and have a good time with you. So please come, it would mean so much to us to get to know you." Santana's expression was serious as she let go off Rachel's arm, folding her own arms across her chest to hide how nervous she was. It felt odd to her that she felt this way around Rachel, because she had never gotten like this with anyone else, besides Brittany of course. "Please!"

Rachel's eyes were soft as a small smile curled up onto her lips. "Fine, I'll come. But I still feel as though something isn't right about this" Santana's nervousness melted away, bringing a smile to the cheerios face as she stood up straight once again.

"I guess I should probably tell you why this is all happening." Rachel became confused once again, unsure of whether the two girls had ulterior motives behind the invitation to join them to the hottest party of the year. "I'm guessing you already know that your Best Friend Finn is now dating Quinn." Rachel's face contorted. How was that the one thing he hadn't managed to tell her, when all day he had been bragging about how he beat his high score on 'Grand Theft Auto IV' last night. "So today during US History when Mr. Anderson had left the room and you, Mike, Puck and Sam were having that paper fight, Quinn and Finn approached us and said that they want both his and her friends to get along. Finn said that none of you would make an effort, even if he asked, so that meant that Britt and I had to make the first move, and Tada this is it. So this afternoon instead of getting a ride home with Finn, I'll give you a lift to your house where you can get your clothes and toothbrush and stuff cause we are having a sleep over at mine. You cool with that?"

"You never mentioned a sleep over; all you said was that we were going to Adam's party" Santana rolled her eyes, looking down at the brunette in front of her. Did she really have to question everything? It was just going to be the three of them having fun and getting to know each other, it's not like she just asked her to rob a bank.

Santana's mouth was about to open when she saw Finn and the rest of Rachel's Neanderthal friends coming down the corridor, Puck was tossing a football to Sam while Mike spun a basketball on the very tip of his index finger, making that one difficult skill look like the easiest thing done on planet Earth.

"You comin' to the party tonight Santana?" Puck asked, looking the hot Latina up and down with a smirk. Her dark eyes looked him up and down as her arm snaked its way around Rachel's waist.

"Are you stupid? Of course I am." His eyebrow cocked at the closeness between his former flame and best friend, unsure of what was going on before his eyes.

"I see you two are friends now, what an interesting match" Finn said in an obvious voice as his overly dramatic wink made everyone look at him. "I guess you two will be going to the party together then?" Santana rolled her eyes as her arm moved away from the jock beside her.

"Firstly, yes she is comin with me and Britt, and secondly, you look like an idiot when you do the whole 'nonchalant' thing, so stop it. Now if you will excuse Rachel and me, we must get going to my house" Puck and Mike looked at each other confused. She had told them that she was going with them, but now she had ditched them for the two biggest lesbians in McKinley. Was she trying to tell them something? Mike's eyes widened, was Rachel Berry a lesbian?

"I can't go yet; Mike and I run a boot camp after school. If you like I can come by your place after?" Santana shook her head, a smile forming on her lips as she thought of hot sweaty jocks in little to nothing clothing, working out and showing off everything they've got.

"No, it's fine. Britt and I can just stick around until you're done" Her cute little smile at the end caused all the boys to grin goofily in her direction, except for Finn who kept his very own half grin for Rachel Berry who stood beside the slim cheerio. "You guys can walk ahead, I'm just gonna go get Britt" she smirked at Finn who continued to stare at Rachel, who adorably fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"Okay, meet us in the Gymnasium" Santana nodded one last time, walking back to the change rooms, glancing back once more to see Finn still goofily smiling at his best friend who walked in front of him, throwing a football back and forth with Puck and Sam. She jumped up into the air, catching the oval shaped ball in her arms. Her shirt slightly rose, showing off her tanned skin. Finn's jaw slightly dropped for reasons that he didn't quite know. He had seen Rachel dressed in less than that when they went swimming in the summer, and he was pretty sure that back then he didn't have this kind of reaction when her body was on display. "Are you coming Finn?" She called back at him. He hadn't realized that his feet had stopped moving and found himself blushing like crazy as he jogged up to his friends who just stared at him, only Puck knowing that Finn was crushing on her like crazy.

The Five teenagers made their way towards the gym, joking around with each other as they saw various students making out, there had to be at least one couple in each corridor. Mike Pushed one of the heavy doors open, letting his friends walk in first before letting it slam behind him, catching the attention of the students who sat on the bleachers that sat on the left side of the giant hall.

"Are you guys ready?" Rachel called out to them all, pulling her iPod out of her duffle bag as she dumped it on the bottom step of the giant bleachers. Mike smiled at the short Brunette as she placed the touch screen device into the iHome that Mike's dad had gotten him when he got the highest mark in the entire school for his exams. Several students reluctantly made their way to the middle of the room, ready for the new routine the pair was about to teach them.

They all had different reasons that forced them into this after school workshop. Jew-fro was only there with the hopes that he could get into Rachel's pants, while the rest of the teens were either cheerios who wanted to perv on Mike and the other hot jocks that were forced to show up every week, while the others were members of the glee club and Mr. Schuester had forced them to attend these lessons. It had become apparent to the two jocks that there were only three others that had decided to come along because they actually wanted to dance, and the others just messed it up for them.

"So to begin with we just wanted to review last week's lesson and check that you did your homework. So everyone space out and we'll start" Mike smiled at them all, noticing four cheerios in the back swooning, whispering to each other that he was absolutely gorgeous. Rachel pressed play and the opening to 'teach me how to dougie' blasted out of the small device, the sound echoing through the giant rectangular hall. Everyone tentatively started to move their bodies in the motion that they were taught the previous week.

"When you get it right we will tap you on the shoulder and you can sit back down" Rachel called out over the music, smiling at the two cheerios that entered the room to see the small group of teens dancing. Santana felt a frown take over her features when there was no hot, sweaty boys doing obstacle courses and lifting weights, instead she was seeing losers (and four cheerios) trying, and failing to dougie. Rachel lightly tapped on Keisha, a tall strawberry blond cheerio's shoulder, signaling her to take a seat on the bottom step of the bleachers. Soon after that, Amy, a slender Barbie blonde cheerleader was told to sit by Mike, while Rachel asked Laura and her twin Brenda (who everyone called Brenda big tits, for the obvious reason of her not so subtle chest fruit) the two were an average height with black hair and brown eyes, the only difference in appearance was their breasts, Laura's was quiet small compared to her two minutes older sister.

Santana's frown had disappeared when she saw Rachel and Mike begin to ball room dance throughout the small crowd, he lightly dipped her down to tap on Samson Brady's shoulder. He was quite a short boy but that didn't change the way he moved perfectly to the rhythm, showing the great potential that any great dance teacher could bring out in a person. The only problem with the boy was a lack of confidence. He hid his face under the shaggy hair that almost reached his shoulders, and the loose clothes that hung limply at his sides restricted any movements he could possibly make. The two continued to dance, tapping others on the shoulder as they passed by.

It didn't take long for them to be left with Jew-Fro, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. The song had ended and the three were left standing in a line, everyone watching as Mike and Rachel had to do the one thing they hated about these lessons... Constructive criticism.

"Kurt, the one problem with you is that there is way too much, well too much muchness. It is way to over the top. If you can tone it down a little you would be amazing" Rachel smiled sweetly at the boy, knowing that after tomorrow morning he was going to hate her even more then he already did. "Mercedes, your problem is that there isn't enough enthusiasm. Maybe you two could help each other out a little. Mike and I did this exercise when we first discovered that we were dance soul mates. So we sat down and told each other exactly what we were doing wrong and how to fix it so that we could both match each other, and now we can just break out into an impromptu performance and work off what the other does."

"I am not the dancing kind Miss. Skinny legs. I am a singer, and the way I sing you don't need to be able to dance because there is enough talent in my voice. But I guess you wouldn't know that cause all you can do is dance, and I can tell from your annoying voice that you would sing like finger nails on chalk board." Everything went silent as all eyes shifted to the Diva in the center of the room. Sam, Finn and Puck stood still at one end of the basketball court, staring at the scene about to fold out. It was no doubt that Rachel scream her lungs out at the girl for making such terrible accusations when she hadn't actually heard the voice of a certain short brunette, but then it dawned on them that no one had actually heard her sing before which was the main reason that no one jumped in to defend her.

"You know what, I'm sick of being nice to you. All you ever do is come here every week and complain about everything being too hard and accuse us of making it hard for you to fail. Mike and I aren't bad people, just because we are jocks doesn't mean that we are out to get you, because we're not. Just get over yourself, sure you may be a great singer, but that doesn't mean you can be little everyone else's talents. You know, I thought that the glee club of all people would understand what it is like for us. We are in the same position as you are, but instead of show choir, we dance which is still a part of the arts, just like your silly little glee club. But you know what annoys me the most?" Rachel didn't give enough time for anyone to answer, but everyone knew that when she was all revved up and yelling at you, you do not want to reply in any way at all. "I get so angry that you all complain about your lack of funding, when Mike and I had to create our own club for dance because none of the teachers thought that anything that wasn't ballet wasn't worth their time. So next time you go to open your mouth and complain about your clubs problem, think about how we feel, or is that too much to ask from you?" Everyone expected for the dark skinned girl to shake her head, but instead she made the stupid mistake of nodding her head. Lips pursed as her nose stuck up into the air.

"You know what Mercedes, Just leave" Mike said with an angry tone. The diva looked over at her best friend, motioning for him to follow as she walked out the door.

"You better make sure our deal still happens" Kurt whispered, looking her up and down one last time before following his friend out the door.

**-Glee-**

"Are you ready yet Rachel?" Santana called out from her room. She was sitting in s bean bag that say in the corner of the room, reading a magazine as Brittany stood in front of the mirror that hung off her closet door, straightening her beautiful blonde locks. The conjoining bathroom door swung open as Rachel walked out in a pair of skinny legs jeans and loose fitting Mario shirt. "Oh no, no, this won't do" The Latina's voice was serious as she pushed herself out of the soft cushion like bag.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Brittany giggled, taking her eyes off the mirror for a split second to make eye contact with her best friend. The two were dressed in matching, black body fitting dresses that showed off their curves perfectly. Santana's shoes were four inched, blood red heels, while Brittany sported only a three inched, purple sparkly heels. Compared to the pair of them Rachel looked homeless and two of the schools most popular girls could not be seen out with a homeless person, even if they were also very popular and actually did have a home. But none the less, Rachel had to change her out-fit completely.

"Everything is wrong with that" Santana moved her index finger in a circular motion towards Rachel's body, a look of disgust on her face. Brittany switched off the straightener before walking over to Rachel and leading her towards Santana's cupboard, which once it was opened, showed an array of possible outfits that would make every guy at that party to want her. "Let Britts and I choose what you are going to wear, it will just make everything so much better." The two friends smiled at each other as Brittany pulled a dress similar to their own out of the closet.

"This will look perfect" The Blonde said with a giant smile. Santana pulled out a pair of black satin three inch heels, not wanting to start her off to high, with the fear of her breaking her neck. "Now go put it on" the pair shoved the clothes into her hands before pushing her back into the bathroom, smiling at each other, knowing that they were doing the right thing from someone else, and it felt good.

**-Glee-**

"What if they don't like it?" Rachel asked in a tentative voice. The two cheerios had assured her that everyone would love this new look, even her friends who only ever saw her as one of the boys. Santana proceeded to ignore her as she searched for a car park. Brittany was sat in the passenger's seat as Rachel sat in the back, leaning forward between the two front chairs. They had been in this position ever since they left the Latina's house and luckily for them, the police in Lima were paid for doing nothing, resulting in no one ever getting caught for minor crimes like speeding.

"You look hot, of course they are gonna like it" Brittany smiled.

The car pulled up at the curb four houses up from where the actual party was taking place. Music could be heard blasting from the giant house that sat right in the middle of the street, most likely annoying all of its neighbors with the amount of parties thrown every year. The music was always cranked to the max, strobe lights and smoke and bubble machines would clog the air, all of this happening while drunken teenagers added to the noise with their loud screaming, laughing and sometimes even singing. Santana and Brittany had Rachel walking between them, their arms linked with hers to stop her from falling.

"This is like teaching Bambi to walk" Santana complained, trying to walk faster but Brittany wouldn't allow her until Rachel started to get the hang of it and could finally walk on her own as they reached the house that contained the party.

Even though the night was still young, red plastic cups and teenagers were sprawled out across the lawn, some even close to having sex in their unaware, drunken state. The three girls ignored them all, their only goal making it into the party before the police was forced to come stop it because of the many calls from angry neighbors, and sometimes even people from three blocks away. Usually they would be too lazy to come down and stop the party because in Lima the police didn't really care. They were all Lima Losers who had big dreams to get out of Ohio, but instead they were stuck with the boring job of stopping crime in Lima... If it ever actually happened.

'_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?'**_

Santana immediately dragged Brittany to the dance floor, leaving Rachel at the door way with only a quick "We'll see you later" and a smile as the two friends disappeared into the crowd. Boys started to wolf whistle and grab her ass as she walked by, all unaware that it was Rachel Berry and they were coming onto one of their own. It wasn't until she turned around to glare at them that they got scared shitless and ran off, not wanting to get the wrath of Rachel sent their way.

"Oh my god. Is that you Rach?" Puck yelled out, turning the brunette around. A smile played at his lips as she looked up at him happily as he held her hands out to the side, looking her body up and down with approval. "Damn girl, you fine." His voice was loud and husky, something she had always found attractive about her friend, though no loving feelings could ever be spared his way when Finn was still alive and breathing. "The guys have to see this" Puck said, a giant smile on his face as he smothered her tiny hand in his overly large one and led her up the stairs to the room that all of their friends resided. As they approached the door her nerves kicked in, causing her breath to labor and Puck's attention to move from his destination and down to her tiny frame. "You okay?"

"I'm afraid Finn won't like this look"

"When pigs fly I'll believe that's true." The two shared a smile as Puck wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek just like he would do when they were young.

**-Glee-**

"_I hate stupid school, I want to be a baby again" Puck kicked a rock as he, Finn and Rachel walked down the path towards their houses. Ever since the first day of school he had been complaining about the same subject over and over again, never even taking into consideration that learning was a good thing. "All I want to do is play sports"_

"_You do know that in big school you have to go to class and not fail to play on the teams. My cousin Leon told me on his last visit from Columbus" Puck kicked the small rock again, ignoring Rachel's comment completely. He had a habit of ignoring people when he wasn't interested, and this habit was something that annoyed everyone._

"_Hey Finny" The three turned around at the sound of a certain blonde girl that went by the name of Quinn Fabray. She was sat in the passenger seat of her older sister's sleek, black convertible. The three nine year old children didn't even know that Lima sold cars that good. Many residents of the small town owned Utes or Vans and it was very rare to see a Ferrari or Lamborghini and in this case, a convertible._

"_Hi Quinn" Finn's tone sounded irritated as the small blonde smiled and waved, while Puck and Rachel quietly laughed beside him. They knew that he wasn't her biggest fan ever since she threw sand in his eyes while they all still went to pre-school. It was a grudge that he was determined to keep for as long as he lived, the only reasoning behind it being that he was afraid of the beach, a place his mother loved and forced him to go to._

"_Hey kids, would you like a lift?" He beautiful older sister Franny asked, smiling at the three who just stared at her, knowing that they weren't supposed to get into the car of a stranger, even if she was the big sister of the one person they loved to hate._

"_Sorry, can't! Our parents will kill us" Puck said with a menacing smirk. "But you know Finn might be allowed to cause his mum trusts you Franny. You were the best baby sitter Finny here ever had" The overly tall boy glared at his best friends who just stood there trying their hardest not to laugh as Quinn became super excited. She had been crushing on him for a few weeks and that fact, added with the sand in his eyes annoyed him more than anything._

"_Okay. But are you two sure you don't want a ride" Her smile was welcoming, almost pulling the pair into the car with that small action. Rachel's left foot took a small step forward, starting to move towards the roofless car as Quinn glared at her, Finn not noticing as he slid into the back seat._

"_Don't fall for that sweet smile, it is all just show. She will boil you in her giant cauldron and eat you for dinner." A smile formed on the small brunet's lips as Puck whispered into her ear, sticking his arm out in front of her to stop her small body from moving any further. "Do you want to get eaten?" She immediately shook her head as Puck took her hand in his and dragged her off, looking back over his shoulder to see Finn's eyes widen, begging for them to come back as the blonde girl drove off._

"_What about Finn?" Rachel asked. He was one of them and always took part in their role playing. _

"_It's a loss we are going to have to live with, now we must journey through the woods till we reach the home village. Maybe we can even save Finn from the Fabray's" The nodded, smiling as they ran towards the park, their back pack's bouncing up and down with every step they took. Every afternoon they would walk through the forest in the park to get home quicker. None of their parents knew of this quick route they took to get home and if they did it was a definite that a car pool would be drawn up to keep the kids safe from the dangers of the world. Not like there was any in Lima, at least that's what the three of them thought._

"_What if the Witch Fabray and little annoying troll Fabray find us? Then we will get cooked anyway?" Rachel was behind Puck as they slowly walked across a fallen tree that had formed a bridge over the little creek that ran through the woods. Both of them had their arms stuck out to their sides, balancing themselves so that they wouldn't fall into the cold water, making a clear indicator to their parents that they had gone through the dark and dangerous woods. Puck just shrugged his shoulders as he jumped off the tip of the wood, landing on the hard dirt and turning to his best friend._

"_Well if we see them then we run." His voice was serious as she jumped off the dried out bark and landed in front of him, her pony tail bouncing up and down as she made contact with the ground. She was dressed in denim shorts with a red T-shirt to match her red converses, while Puck was dressed in dark washed jeans and a black T-shirt and joggers. Both had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bags that hung loosely on their backs. _

_They started to walk again, quietly looking around the forest they knew all too well. Everything was quiet until Rachel heard a twig snap behind them, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Her head quickly turned around, looking over her shoulder. _

"_What?" Puck asked as he stopped walking, standing beside his best friend who was staring back into the forest, a look on her face that he had never seen before... Fear._

"_Hi kids" The two children stared at the man before them. It wasn't too hard for anyone to tell that they were scared. They had both gone a ghostly white and their breathing became labored. Rachel reached across, grabbing Puck's hand in hers, squeezing it to show him just how scared she truly was. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." They still didn't reply, something that pissed the man off. His tall, lanky body slowly moved closer and closer towards them, his eager stare scaring them even more. "I have this really neat game that I think you will really enjoy. How about we go back to my house and you guys can give it a go?" His voice was calm and friendly, though it didn't work on them. Rachel's dad's had done a presentation on stranger danger for them when they had first told their parents that they could walk to and from school every day, and this man that kept getting closer and closer ticked all the boxes of what their parents had called a pedophile._

"_Forget the Fabray's, this is what we run from" Puck whispered in her ear, causing her small head to nod up and down. The scary man smiled as he thought Rachel had agreed to go with him, and he sped up his pace, walking closer and closer to the two children. But what shocked him was when they started to run hand in hand, as fast as they could to get away from his intimidating figure._

"_Why didn't we go with Finn?" Rachel cried out, tears rolling down her cheek. Puck would never admit it but tears had been gushing from his eyes in that very moment. _

"_Don't worry, we're almost home" Puck smiled through his tears as the opening of the forest came closer and closer... But so did the man that was now chasing them, gaining onto them without even breaking a sweat. The loud snapping of sticks could be heard getting closer and closer, causing all of their happiness to disappear as fear took over once again. _

_Rachel felt like vomiting as the thought of that man touching her took over her mind. She could imagine his big, strong hands, wrapping around her body, causing bruises to immediately show up on her naturally tanned skin. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when these thoughts became a reality as his big hands grabbed onto her arms, pulling her back towards him. The two children had been holding each other's hands so hard that Puck had fallen backwards as well._

"_You have the most beautiful face" The man said, looking Rachel up and down with a happy smile. It was a smile Rachel had seen on the faces of someone that's fantasy had come true, and it sickened her to think that she was an older man's fantasy. Tears continued to spill from her eyes as the man held her tightly against his body, ready to take her back to his house and do whatever he wanted with her. He kept Puck held down on the ground to keep the boy from stopping him from taking her away forever._

"_Bite him Rach" Puck screamed out, causing the man to kick him away, hoping that the girl would refrain from doing something so immature and vile. He looked down at her angrily hoping to scare her out of doing that one tiny action, but he knew it hadn't worked when her tiny mouth wrapped around his hand that was placed over her mouth, biting down so hard that blood gushed out and he had to drop her onto the ground. His instant reaction was to hit her, causing his foot to kick her in the ribs as hard as he possibly could. His limbs started to go crazy, hitting her as hard as he could to get her back for the pain she had caused him._

"_Leave her alone" Puck yelled with anger, hitting him over the head with a fallen branch. Puck had been set free when Rachel had bitten him; the man had forgotten all about his presence on the scene, only focusing on the small brunette. Puck had taken this moment to save his best friend, finding the best weapon amongst the many sticks lying around. It hadn't taken him long to find the perfect branch that wouldn't smash to a million pieces on impact, a result of the many times Rachel, Finn and Him had played out in this very forest, unharmed by this very man. His tall figure collapsed to the ground, landing on top of a crying Rachel. Her clothes had begun to rip and bruises were already beginning to show up. "Everything's gonna be ok" he whispered to her, using all of his strength to push the man off her body. "I'll get you out of here" His eyes were full of determination as he tried to get her up onto her feet._

_She took in a deep breath, wincing in pain as her placed his hands on her rib cage. "It hurts so much!" She cried out, trying to hobble towards the exit of the forest, looking back every five seconds to make sure he wasn't coming after them. As they got closer and closer to the opening, Puck got more and more scared of what that man had done to her. With every step she made small sounds of discomfort, pushing him to lift her up into his arms. "What are you doing?" _

"_Stopping you from hurting" He bluntly stated, moving towards the exit even faster than they were before. As they exited the once fun bushes the two children couldn't help but feel a little piece of their childhood die as the once happy place became somewhere they feared more than anything else in the world. _

"_Oh my god, what happened?" The small boy looked up to see Finn's mum Carole running towards them. Bags full of groceries lying limp on the grass beside her car. Puck's pace picked up as he saw Rachel's eyes close and her head fell limply against his chest. "Who did this?" She questioned him, looking into his eyes seriously. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pointed towards the forest, fear still evident in his eyes._

"_The scary man in the woods" Puck spoke in a shaky voice, letting Carole take the small body from his arms as they frantically made their way to the Berry residence. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, taking away the fear that she had died because of that terrible man. Her face was a ghostly white; the only color displayed being the dark blood dripping from her mouth and the already forming bruises that plagued her beautiful complection. _

"_Leroy" Her voice cracked as she called out the dark skinned man's name, catching his attention as he went to shoot a basket, fear taking over his entire facial features at the sight of his little girl._

_**-Glee-**_

"_Wh-what happened?" Her small voice echoed throughout the room, catching everyone's attention as she tried to sit up, pain taking over her entire body. "Where am I?" Her eyes looked around the room frantically. This wasn't her house, and most definitely was not her bedroom. All the walls were a soft caramel color, unlike her outer space wallpaper. Although she was scared the room couldn't help but bore her as all she wanted was to be snuggled up in her bed, counting the stars all over her walls. It had taken her, Puck and Finn three hours to count them all, finally figuring out that there was one thousand five hundred and twenty-two; covering almost the entire wall space she had, except for the few spots that a planet or Astronaut was located._

"_You're in the hospital baby" Hiram said in a soothing voice. He smiled down at his little girl, pushing his glasses further up his nose as a tear escaped his eyes. Even though everyone's eyes were on her Rachel turned to Puck, sending him a look that said 'Did you tell them?' The only response was a quick shake of his head as tears started to silently fall from his eyes. _

"_Can I please speak to Noah alone?" Everyone just nodded their heads before leaving the room, concern lacing their features. Finn stared sadly at them as his mother led him from the room, knowing that all he wanted was to stay by his best friend's side. "We can't tell anyone what happened in those woods"_

"_Why?" he asked, more tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes met hers. _

"_Because they will become super protective of us and I don't want to have my dad's watching me like a hawk everywhere I go." Puck's tears didn't stop falling as he took a step closer to the hospital bed in which she lay. One of his rough hands moved up to her face, softly running the pad of his thumb across the dark purple bruise around her eye._

"_But I'm scared. What if he attacks us again?"_

"_He won't. Because we will never go near that damn forest again" Her voice was strong as she grabbed his hand in hers, squeezing it with that same reassuring look she would always give whenever he doubted himself. Her soft eyes looked into his; the smile on her lips caused him to cry even harder as the feeling of guilt took over again. It had started when her fathers had first seen her unconscious body lying limply in Carole's arms, the look on their faces would have made anyone feel that way. It had been a look that Puck had never seen before; their faces had displayed so many different emotions in one second that it scared the young boy to even look._

"_I'm so sorry I let him hit you. I promise to protect you from now on." He whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her neck. "I love you!" A smile grew on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing a soft kiss to her bruises, knowing that when he was younger it always made him feel better._

"_I love you too Noah"_

**-Glee-**

"Look who I found?" Puck called out as they walked through the door. His arm was still slung over her shoulder, holding her close to his body as everyone stared at her in shock. Finn's eyes were glued to her body, just like she had wanted and it took a hard jab to the ribs, from Quinn to stop his mind from thinking dirty thoughts about his best friend.

"Wow, you look amazing" Sam said in amazement. He had never seen her so dressed up before and everyone would agree with him that she should do it a lot more. It wasn't long before his lingering eyes noticed Puck's protective arm wrapped around her as they stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Sammy. So what are you guys up too?" She asked with a giant smile, looking towards Finn who was giggling with Quinn as she drew all over his arm with a permanent marker. From her position at the door she could see a million tiny hearts drawn around the blonde's neat running writing that read 'Finn and Quinn forever'. Even though it was extremely childish, this one small action was a form of intimacy, and this made the small brunette become even more jealous of the beautiful cheerleader then she already was.

"Smokin some pretty dope weed. You wanna try?" Mike held up the bong, puffing out a mouth full of smoke as everyone else in the room smiled and laughed.

"It is the best Rach, you gotta try it" Finn spoke while Quinn played with small strands of his hair, mesmerized by how it shined in the light of the desk lamps set up around the room. His goofy half grin coaxed her to take the long glass vase looking thing from her friend's hands. Puck pulled a lighter out of his back pocket, holding it up to the small nozzle as she inhaled the contents, immediately becoming light headed as she coughed the smoke out, pushing it to the side as she hunched over into a fit of coughing, unable to take the strong substance.

"You OK?" Puck asked, gently rubbing her back as everyone watched. She lightly nodded her head, standing up straight as he continued to rub soothing circles on the small of her back.

"She'll warm up to it!" A voice was heard from underneath Mike's bed, causing Rachel's ears to perk up at the sound of the familiar voice. A smile curled onto her lips as Matt's head popped out from under the covers that had fallen over his face, amusing him in his high state of mind. "And once she does everything will be magical." Quinn giggled as she tossed the blanket back over his face, leaning further back into Finn's chest, snuggling into his cute Navy Polo shirt.

"_**Cause the party don't start till I walk in"**_ Rachel fell down into one of the many beanbags as the sound of both Santana and Brittany's voices sang, making their grand entrance into Mike's tiny room that somehow found a way to fit all of his friends and the exception of a few stray cheerios who had stumbled up in a drunk daze.

"Oh yummy" Brittany squealed as she saw the bowl of m&m's and skittles sitting in the center of the circle, un touched by the teens that sat in the cloudy room. She and her best friend sat down between Puck and Rachel, leaning against their beanbags as they threw the small lollies into each other's mouths, getting almost every single one in.

"We are so in sync Britt" Santana said with a giant smile, tossing another one to her friend who just caught it on the tip of her tongue.

"Like the boy band?" She asked as she chewed on the fruit flavored drop of heaven, taking a sip from the red plastic cup that sat on her stomach. All her best friend could do was smile as she tossed another one towards the blonde girl, this one actually missing as it bounced off her forehead, causing them to laugh hysterically. The bong that was currently being passed around the circle finally reached the pair who happily declined their usual best friend at these parties, the only reason being that Rachel had said no herself, and what was the point of getting high, when the one person they had to spend the rest of the night with was going to actually be sensible on some level, which was something that would kill their mood completely.

"I'm getting bored. Let's play a game"

**-Glee- **

"Oh dayum" Santana called out as the tip of the bottle landed in Quinn's direction, the blonde's eyes widening as Puck pushed himself forward, puckering up for her soft pink lips to lay one on him. "This is absolutely delicious." She continued as Rachel drunkenly stroked her hair, smiling at her new found friend who always had to put her two cents in. Even though Finn was one of the drunkest people in the room he still knew when to give Puck the 'I will pee on everything you own' stare that always seemed to come off as the look of a constipated toddler, when he was drunk.

Her curvy body leant forward, lightly touching her heart shaped lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away uncomfortably, and falling against her boyfriend's body as Puck sent her a flirtatious smirk.

"Rachel's turn" Brittany called out happily as everyone else cheered loudly. She had been staying out of the game as much as she could, aside from the few pecks she had given to Sam and a cheerleader called Nadia, who had spun the bottle once when she had come across their little game while looking for the bathroom. She had tasted of vomit and it sickened the small jock that she now knew exactly what the girl had eaten that day, while on the other hand, Sam had tasted of the cheap vanilla chap stick that the local pharmacy were making a tiny profit from as he brought a pack every week. But he couldn't help it; they were like crack to him.

Everyone screamed in excitement as she leant forward and spun the empty wine cooler, trying her hardest not to smile when she looked up and found it had landed on Finn. Quinn glared at the one girl she was jealous of, unhappy because she knew that Finn had some sort of feelings for Rachel, everyone knew except for the pair themselves.

Finn had unsteadily leaned forward as Rachel awkwardly crawled to the center of the circle. Her small dress riding up her legs, showing off her pair of black bonds that sat tightly against her skin, causing most of the guys, and some girls to happily perv on her tiny body.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Rachel whispered in his ear, too low for everyone else to hear, including Quinn. The only response got was his dry lips against hers as they both sat on their legs in the center of the room, kissing for longer than needed, something that made everyone go quiet as he ran his hand through her hair, a huge smile growing on her lips.

When he finally pulled away his grin shone like the sun as everyone stared on with wide eyes, unsure of what was going on. "Everyone has to kiss Rachel. She tastes totally awesome, like strawberries and chocolate or something. I can't get enough."

"So that's why you kissed her for so long?" Quinn asked in a happy voice. "Cause she tastes good?" Finn nodded, making the smirk on Quinn's lips grow as she looked Rachel up and down, wiping the grin off her face as she fell back into the beanbag.

"Can we go San?" Brittany asked as she fed the rest of her alcohol to Puck who lightly ran his fingers along her arms. Goosebumps forming along her soft skin. The Latina girl nodded her head, pushing herself off the floor before helping her two friends.

"So obviously we're off" She spoke with sarcasm while linking her arm with Brittany's. Puck smiled up at his best friend as she went to leave, shocking him when she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him out of the room with her.

"Go to the car and I'll meet you there" Rachel said to the two cheerios who just smiled and walked away. Out of the three of them Brittany was the only one who actually had something to drink, and it was in moderation, leaving them all very much sober for the rest of their sleep over.

"I need you to do me a favor?" Her eyes stared him down seriously, showing him that this was no time for playing up on her. "Firstly, ask Finn what he thought of this look. Then if he says he didn't like it I need you to get Sam, Mike, Finn and Quinn to come with you to the choir room tomorrow morning at eight. Got it?" The mohawked boy just nodded his head, lightly pecking her lips to say goodbye, unaware that all of their friends had seen that small action that they had been doing for a long time now, not that it had ever meant anything. But in the eyes of everyone else, it immediately meant they were dating.

**-Glee-**

"Oh my god, that kiss totally meant something" Santana said as the three girls sat in a circle on her bed, different processed foods laid out in front of them. "Quinn and Puck totally love each other."

"I don't know, she seems really love Finn" Rachel took in a deep breathe at Brittany's words, hating that fact that Quinn had Finn and she was only in the friend zone, a place she has been for a long time and will probably stay for the rest of her life.

"She's bullshitting everyone with that whole 'Oh I love Finn' crap. Whenever she sees Puck she gets so wet you could mistake her for sea world. During cheerio's practice she is always leering at him and it always disrupts our routines. I think she should just drop Hudson and go for Puck; he is so much hotter anyway."

"Finn's not that bad. He is really muscular and great to look at topless" Rachel mumbled, unaware that her words had actually come out, and hadn't stayed in her mind like she had wanted. Santana and Brittany's faces lit up as they remembered Rachel was friends with every single jock in the entire school, and some others around the area. That small fact meant that they were all comfortable around her and most definitely had to of taken their clothes of in front of her at least once.

"To prove how hot Finn actually is you should show us some pictures" The Latina stated matter-of-factly, pushing herself off of the soft mattress and making her way to the desk that her silver lap top sat on, grabbing the wireless mouse and clicking on the internet before opening up face book and motioning for her new friend to log in.

When she finally got in and clicked off-line she went into her photo album, choosing friends which displayed hundreds upon hundreds of photos of her with and the other jocks. Brittany smiled as she lightly placed herself on Santana's swivel chair. The first picture in the entire album was of Puck and Finn Sandwiching Rachel in a giant hug as they all wore matching Christmas sweaters and Santa hats. The smiles on their faces showed just how happy they were in each other's company, no matter how dorky they looked in the ridiculous outfits.

**-Glee-**

"_Merry Christmas Rach" Finn said happily, passing a small present to her with a giant smile, proud of the gift he had chosen for her. He was the worst at choosing gifts for people, no matter what the occasion because he would always get it wrong in some way or another. But this time he was confident she would love it._

"_Thanks Finn" she replied, starting to rip the Rudolf paper away to reveal a rectangular velvet box. A smile grew on her lips as it snapped open, a small star pendant dangled on a dainty silver chain. "It's beautiful." Puck smiled at her knowingly, getting himself elbowed in the ribs. Rachel had been crushing on Finn since middle school when she had started to actually have the smaller traits of a woman, like Hormones and breasts, something Puck loved about her gender, especially when they went swimming._

"_What did Finn get you Rachel" Puck's mother asked in a sweet voice, looking over the smaller girls shoulder at the beautiful necklace. "Wow, it's beautiful" She gave Carol, Hiram and Leroy a knowing look that they simply returned, something the two teens had missed while they smiled at each other from across the Berry families living room. It had become obvious to everyone that the two of them loved each other, everyone except themselves. Finn didn't know what these feelings he felt were, and Rachel didn't know how he felt about her, something that their parents found absolutely adorable._

"_Well now that we are finished with presents, how about you sing a song for us Rachel?" Her big brown eyes looked up towards Finn's mother, shaking her head repeatedly as Puck clipped her new necklace around her neck. Finn couldn't help but stare as her long beautiful hair fell from her hands, her natural ringlets lightly bouncing as they hit her shoulders. That one small action seemed to go on forever as he watched her head shake, the beautiful brunette hair floating through the air as she did so._

_Finn was brought out of his thoughts on just how beautiful she looked at that very moment, when her light voice took over the silence. "I-I-I can't."_

"_Why honey? You have a beautiful voice" Hiram sounded legitimately confused as he looked in his daughter's direction, seeing the pained look on her face when he mentioned that very subject. "You know that you recovered from getting your tonsils out now get up on that stage and sing for us baby, you have the most amazing voice." Puck looked down into her eyes, using that one look to tell her that she didn't have to if she didn't want to, but the only reply he get was her small body moving towards the front of the room and sat on the piano bench. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for her first performance since the surgery. What if she made a mistake? Would they ridicule her? Would they treat her like she was nothing because she lacked the one thing everyone had prided her on since she was young._

_Her fingers started to dance along the keys, playing the opening of 'O Holy Night.' She took one last breath before her mouth opened and she started to sing._

_**O holy night! The stars are brightly shining, **_

_**It is the night of our dear Savior's birth. **_

_**Long lay the world in sin and error pining, **_

_**'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth. **_

_**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, **_

_**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn. **_

_Rachel's eyes wandered away from the piano for a split second, staring into her dad's eyes for reassurance. His smile was all she needed to continue something that had been that way since she was a little girl. _

_**Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices! **_

_**O night divine, O night when Christ was born; **_

_**O night divine, O night, O night Divine. **_

"_It's so beautiful" Puck's mother whispered to Carol who just nodded, smiling at the young girl who kept her eyes glued to the piano in front of her._

_**Truly He taught us to love one another; **_

_**His law is love and His gospel is peace. **_

_**Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother; **_

_**And in His name all oppression shall cease. **_

_**Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, **_

_**Let all within us praise His holy name. **_

_Leroy smiled as he watched his daughters eyes close, her fingers still pressing the right keys at the right times. He sometimes it amazed him just how talented his daughters truly was. But what he loved the most was that she loved to do it and always put a hundred percent into any performance, even when she was forced into it by her daddy. Finn's eyes watched her fingers move along the keys, amazed when he noticed she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing. _

_**Fall on your knees! O hear the angels' voices! **_

_**O night divine, O night when Christ was born; **_

_**O night divine, O night, O night Divine.**_

_The overly tall teen's heart skipped a beat as she sang the last verse; goose bumps covered his skin, causing his hair to stand on end. She had natural talent and she didn't even like performing for anyone that didn't live in her house._

_He had occasionally heard her singing in the shower, or along to the radio, but never like that and it amazed him that she could do that on such short notice. Everyone was on their feet, cheering loudly as she still had her eyes tightly shut with her head hung low. Finn couldn't take his eyes off her small body, trying to figure out what his feelings were doing to him, though no matter how much he thought it over there was no explanation to how he truly felt, and that was something that really scared him._

**-Glee-**

"Aw, this one is gorgeous." Santana said as a picture of Puck giving Rachel a piggy back came up onto the screen. They looked to be twelve years old at the time. The smiles on their faces were happier than in the first picture and it couldn't help but bring a smile to anyone else's face when they saw it. Brittany changed it to the next photo which showed Rachel and Finn covered in food, pulling faces at the camera just like the children they truly were. Brittany let out a small laugh which grew as she noticed Puck in the background, flexing his muscles, unbeknownst to the two friends whose photo he was trolling. "Cute." Santana's voice was soft as she smiled at the computer. Sometimes she wished her friends would do that with her, instead of pouting their lips and making peace signs in every single photo. She just wished that they could be silly once in a while instead of always having to look good because they were Cheerios.

"I'm guessing this is what you're looking for?" Rachel asked as a picture of her, Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike in their swimmers came up onto the screen. Even though there was four other topless boys posing, flexing their muscles in some sort of way, both Santana and Brittany's eyes were drawn to Rachel's tanned body in the small black bikini her friends had forced her into, just for the sake of being able to perv. Her abs was only just noticeable which was how she liked it. Being too muscular was out of the question, in her eyes anyone with too many muscles just didn't look right and she would never do that to herself. Her two new friends couldn't help but smile as in the photo her chest was poking out as she stood like a captain, saluting to nothing with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, that is super-hot" Brittany mumbled as she reluctantly changed the picture. The two cheerios by passed a few photos of them all at the pool just mucking around, until they came across a scanned photo of Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt and Rachel all crammed into a photo booth. In every single one the five of them continued to pull different faces.

"I'm getting bored of looking at myself" Rachel said as a photo of her and Mike doing show faces came up on the screen. She was dressed in a tutu and he was in a full length leotard that showed off his full package. The two were almost as tall as each other as Rachel stood on the tips of her toes in her ballet slippers, not even showing pain from the obvious hurtful stance she was in.

"How can you even stand like that?" Santana and Brittany both looked her way, curiosity lacing their features and all she could do was shrug her shoulders, forcing Brittany to change the picture which unfortunately for her was another one of her and Mike in their ballet attire. This time he held her up in the air, her legs forming a four shape as he held onto one of her thighs and lower leg, but instead of having a smile of some sort their faces were serious, not showing any traces of happiness what so ever. "Yeah, I'm getting bored of these as well." Brittany followed Santana's wants and signed Rachel out, looking up at her best friend for further instructions. The Latina looked at the time shown at the bottom of her computer screen, a devious smirk finding its way to her lips, confusing Rachel as to what was going on. They hadn't invited her here to kill her or something had they?

"It's time, isn't it?" Brittany asked, scaring Rachel even more. The two cheerios literally were evil. They were going to chop her up into tiny little pieces before feeding her to the Bull Terrier that lived next door.

"Rachel, we have a little tradition that we want you to take part of." Her sweet smile made Rachel want to vomit. They had killed people before? "Every time my parents go up to visit my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin is forced to come stay with me, Britt and I have a sleep over and do everything we possibly can to stop her from getting her beauty sleep, which is something that she really needs." Brittany let out a soft giggle while Santana laughed in a devilish way; putting those thoughts that she wouldn't see tomorrow back into Rachel's head. "Anyway, so we decided that we were going to sing as loud as possible, something we haven't done before, so are you in?" Rachel quickly nodded her head, her brown ringlets brushing against her neck. This was the perfect opportunity to get more people to get back at Kurt Hummel for trying to blackmail her. If these two girls could sing, then they were definitely going to be forced to show up with her. She already knew that all of her other friends had decent voices and if Finn had liked this new look then she wouldn't even have to show up at that practice tomorrow morning. But right now she had to hear these two singing because if Finn didn't like how Santana and Brittany had dressed her then she was going to need all of Kurt's help that she can get.

Brittany went to turn on the radio when Santana stopped her, smiling as she walked out of her room, motioning for the two girls to follow her as she started to dance down the long hallway, her mouth opening to let the lyrics escape her lips.

**The moment I wake up**

**Before I put on my makeup**

**I say a little pray for you**

**While combing my hair now,**

**And wondering what dress to wear now,**

**I say a little prayer for you**

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the voice of Santana Lopez. It was raw and emotional talent and she wasn't even trying. Finn's mother Carol had once described Rachel's singing with those very words. She hadn't even sung in years and Carol still told her that she had a voice like no other.

**Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart**

**And I will love you**

**Forever, and ever, we never will part**

**Oh, how I love you**

**Together, forever, that's how it must be**

**To live without you**

**Would only mean heartbreak for me.**

Brittany and Santana finished off the verse together; smiling when footsteps could be heard in the spare room, causing the girls to rush back into The Latina's bedroom as the two cheerio's laughed hysterically.

"I swear to god if you do that one more time I will shoot you in the face" A loud voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Vaya usted mismo mierda puta" Rachel's jaw dropped at her friend's words. She had been taking Spanish with Mr. Schuester long enough to know exactly what had come out of her mouth.

**(A/N: Translation "Go fuck yourself bitch")**

**-Glee-**

"So why are we at loser central?" Santana asked, her arms crossed over her chest as Rachel looked around for Puck and the large group of friends she had told him to bring. She really hoped that he never did actually show up because that meant she would never have to put one foot in the small room that smelt of dust, she supposed it was because of the ancient sheet music she had seen on some shelves towards the back, one time when Mr. Schuester had asked to speak to her in his office.

"Sup Satan" Puck's deep voice said as he rounded the corner, smirking at the Latina who just smiled sweetly at him, though her eyes were full of sarcasm. "So what are we doing here?" He asked, cracking his knuckles as the group of people behind him looked around confused just like the two cheerios beside her. The small glee club inside were staring at the group of cheerleaders and jocks, scared that they were planning a surprise slushy attack, as Kurt sat in the back, smiling to himself as he knew he had gotten his own way.

"Well, one of the members in this damn glee club has tried to blackmail me to get all of my friends to join the stupid club. So I took it upon myself to give him a taste of his own medicine, hence, why you are all here. Everyone knows that performing is his life and the one thing he hates is to have his spot light taken away. So because I have heard you all sing and know that you are good I want you all to help me out. You don't have to stay in the club for too long, just until I say we have been there for long enough, and then you can all go back to your regular lives."

"That's great and all, but what do we get out of this?" Quinn asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrow rose above the other. Finn's arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand placed lightly on her outer thigh, something every guy in McKinley did to tell everyone else to back off because the girl in question was taken. It made her sick to her stomach to think that the pair was at that stage already, it wouldn't be long until they were married with three children while she was still just 'a friend'.

"You get to help out a friend. Isn't that enough for you? No wait, you're too self-absorbed to think about others, that's right." Finn gave Rachel a quick glare, using his eyes to tell her that she was out of line.

"Just be glad I'm here dwarf." She replied, sticking her nose up into the air. Santana just rolled her eyes at how annoying her friend could be sometimes. Rachel was right, Quinn did only ever think about herself, doing things that benefit her and nobody else. But because of her immense beauty and good girl charm she always got away with never doing anything for anyone.

"Let's just go in already." The Latina said as she pushed the door open, not even looking up from the floor.

"Hey guys." His voice was laced with confusion, though that happy and cheery tone was still there. "Is there something you wanted?" His eyes looked over them all, noticing how all of them really didn't want to be standing in the door way of his favorite room in the entire school.

"We'd like to join glee!" Rachel glanced over at Kurt with a giant smile on her lips, not that she wanted it to be there. The flamboyant male lightly nodded his head, eyes closed as with a smile on his lips. 'Now he has to do it, no matter what' she thought to herself, the wicked smirk that longed to be on her lips growing without any objections. The smile on Mr. Schuester's face was something you could never forget. It was full of happiness and excitement as he ushered them to come and sit on the uncomfortable plastic chairs that were placed on the tiered space at the back of the room.

"This is great. You guys are literally life savers. Now we have enough members for competition and a lot of great dancers in the group." His voice was overly happy as he walked towards the now large group sitting in his choir room. "Picture this, Mercedes belting out some Beyoncé as Mike, Rachel and Brittany dance and all of you as the back-up singers. It's perfect."

"Actually Mr. Schue, we would like to actually audition properly, because we are here to sing, not just sway in the back ground like lost sheep." Rachel stated, causing the curly haired man to become confused once again. In this day and age it was normal for the popular kids to want to join glee club, let along sing a solo in front of a room full of people.

"OK, who would like to start us off?" Like he suspected no one's hand immediately shot up into the air, contradicting Rachel's statement of them all wanting a chance to shine. That was when the small brunette slowly rose from her chair, her peers only watching as she moved to the front of the room.

"I'll go first" She said in a sweet voice, smiling up at Kurt who continued to stare at her confused. Her small body moved over to the piano, shooing Brad which left everyone but Finn and Puck confused. They knew very well what she could do and it wouldn't shock them if she became the lead vocalist in the biggest loser fest in all of McKinley. Her fingers started to move along the keys, playing a familiar Harmony, bringing a smile to Finn's lips as he remembered when he had first heard her sing that very song

**-Glee-**

"_Don't you just wish we could lay here forever?" Rachel's angelic voice asked as she and Finn lay in the long grass by the hidden lake behind his house. Their heads rested beside each other, though their bodies went in the opposite direction as each other, leaving the only thing merely close being their faces. _

"_Yeah." He smiled, looking over at her beautiful voice that looked up to the sky, smiling as she pointed out a cloud in the shape of a bunny. Ever since that one Christmas his feelings towards her hadn't been the same, whenever he saw her his heart would beat like crazy. His emotions would mimic hers, leaving him upset when someone hurt her feelings, and when she was happy he couldn't help but smile, not wanting her beautiful smile to disappear, not in a million years. "Will you sing for me?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of her. She didn't reply, leaving him with the feeling of rejection as she stared up into the bright blue sky._

_**Everybody needs inspiration. **_

_His smile re-appeared as the first note silently left her lips._

_**Everybody needs a song **_

_**A beautiful melody**_

_**When the nights are so long**_

**-Glee-**

Rachel's eyes moved from the piano keys, landing on Finn who was staring into space, not even paying attention to the song she thought he would remember, even after so long. She let her eyes linger until she remembered her plan. Her eyes shifted to Kurt Hummel who stared at her shocked, even though she had only just started.

'_**Cause there is no guarantee**_

_**That this life is easy**_

**-Glee-**

_**Yea when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light**_

_**To break up the dark**_

_**That's when I**_

_**I look at you**_

_The long grass danced in the wind, catching up Rachel's hair as she continued to sing, not even taking her eyes off the sky for one second to see Finn giving her what Puck called 'The look'. It was something he had told the pair about at their last Halo marathon. The look was when you can see in someone's eyes that all they want to do is kiss you and hold you in their arms for all eternity. The mohawked boy had said that he saw it in both of Rachel's father's eyes, and on the rare occasion he had seen in his own parents, at least before his father had gone to buy cigarettes and had never returned._

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home any more**_

_**That's when I**_

_**I look at you**_

**-Glee-**

The brunette's eyes looked over everyone she had brought into the room, seeing nothing but shock displayed on their perfect faces, though Puck showed her that he was proud that after so long she had the courage to get up in front of a group of people, as judgmental as they were, and sing the one song that means so much to her and Finn.

_**When I look at you**_

_**I see forgiveness**_

_**I see the truth**_

_**You love me for who I am**_

_**Like the stars hold the moon**_

_**Right there where they belong**_

_**And I know I'm not alone**_

**-Glee-**

_The breeze got heavier as her singing got louder, drawing the attention of Finn's neighbor Mrs. Pinkleton. Her wise eyes looked at the pair lying in the grass, her small hand moving up towards her head to grab onto his. The older woman had always been able to tell if you were with the right person, she had even told his mother that the Emerald Dreams man wasn't right for her, yet she didn't listen and ended up getting her heart broken. Finn's eyes met with hers, a smile growing on her lips as she gave him a polite nod before returning to her gardening like she hadn't even noticed them._

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart**_

_**When there's no light**_

_**To break up the dark**_

_**That's when I**_

_**I look at you**_

**-Glee-**

A small crowd was growing around the door, watching her belt out the song better then Miley Cyrus ever could. The original members of the New Directions had begun to get over the initial shock it became apparent to them that with a voice like that Mr. Schue would take the spot light away from them and shower her with solo's like they didn't even exist. But seeing her fingers dance along the keys, her eyes shut and the words flowing from her mouth somehow all of their jealousy disappeared, knowing that talent like that didn't grow on trees and she was their safest bet of winning Nationals, the one thing that could stop the slushies from being thrown in their faces and help them to actually gain some popularity.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home any more**_

_**That's when I**_

_**I look at you**_

**-Glee-**

_Finn's smile couldn't be wiped away from his lips as she closed her eyes, the song becoming more soulful as she sang for the first time in years. His heart pounded out of his chest at this thought, realizing that he was the one she sang for after years of begging from her fathers._

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me**_

_**All I need**_

_**Every breath that I breathe**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful?**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

**-Glee-**

Santana frowned when she noticed tears rolling down the brunette's face, glistening in the fluorescent lights. It made her wonder how this song could bring out these emotions, because to her it was just a song, but unbeknownst to her the song meant so much to the two friends who hadn't spoken of that day in the grass field for years.

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_

_**And I can't find my way home any more**_

_**That's when I**_

_**I look at you**_

_**I look at you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Whoa-oh**_

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

**-Glee-**

_The two lay in silence as the last note lingered in the cool air. The overly tall teens hand moved over to his side, pulling a beautiful purple flower from the tall green grass. His eyes stayed on her, not even looking away for one second in case he missed one of her cute little faces that she pulled without even realizing._

"_You are beautiful." He mumbled, catching her attention as she quickly let go of his hand, remembering that he was there. "I love your smile and the way you get that cute little dimple on your right cheek. I love how you squint your eyes in the sun because you're eyes are super sensitive. I love your nose, even though you hate it. I love how you aren't like the other girls and don't bitch about others behind their backs. I love how you are literally the nicest and funniest person I know, and you don't even have to try. I love how you make me feel like inside. I love how you treat people with respect and kindness, even when they don't deserve it. I love how you make me feel smart, when everyone else calls me stupid. But most of all I love you more than anything else in the world."_

_Rachel lay silent, looking up into the darkening sky with no expression. A tear ran down the side of her face, causing Finn to become scared, had he insulted her in some way? There was no possible way he could have. _

"_Did I upset you?" His voice was low as she turned to face him, her eyes looking into his as she wiped away any stray tears, a smile forming on her face as she moved closer, her lips lightly touching his for the first time, bringing on a rush of emotion she wasn't aware she could ever feel. She had kissed boys before, but none of them had ever made her feel this way. As if there was none else in the world, like nothing else mattered as long as his lips were connected to hers and it felt beautiful._

"_You could never upset me." She whispered back, resting her hand on his cheek as she stared into his eyes. The sound of Carol calling out for them to come back to the house for dinner echoing throughout their grass wonderland, though neither of their eyes left the each other's smiling at each other as if they hadn't even heard her._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I hope this super long chapter makes it up to you... and don't worry your little Puckleberry hears because of this Finchel love, I promise some pretty hard core Puckleberry to come!**

.


	4. The birth of Puckelberry

"You sang beautifully today." Puck said as he ran up to my side. The corridors were becoming dark as it was the beginning of winter and everyone knew that in Lima, Ohio it got very dark, very fast in those few months. But this didn't stop any of the teachers from keeping students at school for detentions and to attend practice for sports and now for a handful of the jocks glee club.

"Thanks." Her voice was low as she hugged her WMHS binder to her body, shivering in the cold. The pair stood in the only part of the school that had absolutely no heating what-so-ever, and Principal Figgins had no inclination to fix this minor problem as it kept most students away from the janitor's closet that over the years had been violated by almost everyone. "So what did Finn say about how I looked last night?" Her voice was hopeful, though she knew that it wasn't anything good from the fact that she was now a member of the New Directions.

"He said it was hot but he prefers a more natural look." He eyes were downcast, causing Puck to pull her into his arms. He knew that hugs made her feel better when she was down and he didn't care what people would say if they saw him actually hugging and caring about someone, letting his tough guy look disappear, though he only ever did it for her. Her small body began to shiver in his arms; she had left her jacket in her locker earlier that morning and had forgotten about it as the rest of the school was overly heated as the heating system was up to high.

Figgins never left his office which usually resulted in the heat of the school being out of whack all year round. In summer it was too cold, In Winter it was too hot and somehow in Spring and Autumn the temperature didn't know what it was doing, causing the day to start off overly cold and gradually get hotter as the day progresses, and vice versa.

"Take my jacket." He offered, slipping his letterman off his muscular body and wrapping it around her slender body, bringing a smile to her face because of his chivalry. Santana and Brittany lingered down the end of the corridor, watching them with interest.

"OMG, they are totally together." Santana whispered to her friend who just nodded, watching the cute embrace in front of her. If she had to be honest she had thought they had chemistry from the very beginning, but as she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box nobody took her opinion into consideration as they had always said they were only friends. "Now I feel like such a dick for telling her that Puck loves Quinn. Shit, why didn't we see this earlier?"

"I knew she loved him since middle school" Brittany replied, looking up at her friend who stared at the two jocks mumbling to each other. "You can see it in her eyes. She looks at him different to everyone else, and he treats her like she actually matters, compared to how he treats every other girl. He cares about her feelings and she cares about him, just like Lord Tubbington and next doors cat snickers, I know they love each other but they keep denying it." Santana let out a little laugh as she pulled her best friend into a side hug.

"I love you so much Britt." She mumbled, the huge grin on her face never fading away.

"How about we go find Kurt?" Puck asked as he draped his arm over her shoulder, leading her down the corridor towards her locker to get her things.

**-Glee-**

"COMING!" Kurt's high pitched voice shouted. Puck and Rachel stood huddled together in the cold wind. It didn't take long for the door to swing open to reveal a confused Kurt who stared them up and down as if to ask why they were on his doorstep.

"You promised a make-over if I filled up your glee club." The short brunette stated, slightly tilting her head to the side with a cute little grin. Puck smirked at how much of his best friend could be when she wanted to.

"And it is only fair if you keep that promise." He seconded, pushing past the boy and walking into his house, seeing two of the glee club members that he couldn't seem to remember the names of. All he knew was that the larger of the pair's name was a car brand, while the other he only ever thought of as the Goth girl. They both stared at him blankly, never even expecting for such popularity to walk into Kurt's house. "Hello ladies." He said in a flirtatious voice, Rachel and Kurt walking in behind him, a smile forming on her lips as she saw the shocked look on the two friends faces.

"So this is your house?" Rachel asked as she walked around the living room, seeing family photo's lining the walls, though only one in particular caught her eye. It was of Kurt as a baby Kurt and a beautiful woman who she suspected to be his mother. A smile was on the woman's lips as her little boy slept in her arms, the same cute baby face she had seen on almost everyone else's baby photo's, though something about his was different, it was more Kurt Hummel then she had ever seen. "That's cute." She stated with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Okay, so while you transfer Rach to a girl girl do I have to stick around?" Puck looked the boy in the eyes for the first time in his life, noticing that they were a pretty shade of blue, when for so long he had been convinced they were brown. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other confused, before turning their attention to Kurt.

"Are you giving Rachel Berry a make-over?" They asked in unison.

"That would be correct!" The girl in questioned replied, still looking at all of the photo's along the walls. She was oddly intrigued by them, not wanting to miss seeing one, like it would kill her if she did. She loved seeing people's photo's as they told a story better than words. From what she could see the Hummel's life story was one that ended in tragedy. In the very beginning they were happy, but when Kurt was still young the beautiful woman had disappeared, she guessed that the most likely possibility was that she had died, and that changed their lives forever.

"Um hello." Rachel and Puck turned to the giant arch doorway at the sound of a deep voice. "Kurt, you only asked for Mercedes and Tina, who are these two?" His eyes looked them up and down questionably, boxes of Pizza piled up in his hands.

"This is Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry." His voice contrasted with his fathers, the high soprano and the low baritone.

"Sup?" Puck stated with a small nod before falling onto the couch between Mercedes ad Tina, his arms falling onto both of their shoulders showing his true player form. Burt just shook his head, looking over to Rachel who sweetly smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Hummel!" She stuck her hand out for him to shake, her smile not dropping once even when she saw Puck, Kurt and his two friends giving her odd looks, looks that she brushed aside as the bald man juggled the pizza's on one arm, just to shake her hand. She loved meeting people's parents and grandparents, they were some of her favorite people on planet Earth. She loved to hear their stories and listen to their advice as the only people who could truly tell you how to live life were the ones who already have.

"It's lovely to meet you." He stated with a smile, placing the pizza's down on the coffee table. "Are you two staying for dinner?" Kurt immediately shook his head to tell his dad to take the offer off the table, knowing exactly what Noah Puckerman was going to say.

"Puck has got to get going and I already ate so you don't have to worry about that." Her voice was sweet and angelic, different from the condescending tone she had once displayed seconds ago. Puck's eyes pleaded with her to let him stay, receiving a 'Never gonna happen' glare in return. If she was going to do this, then she would do it alone.

"Well then, let's go downstairs." Kurt's voice was chipper as he picked up the pizza, smirking menacingly towards the jock who slushied him non-stop. "Are you coming Rachel?" He asked as she didn't move, receiving a quick nod as she mumbled goodbye to Puck.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said, quickly hugging her tiny body before the three dragged her away to change everything about her. He suspected that tomorrow she would look different, act different and maybe even sound different. "If they try any foul play you call me ok?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to role her eyes.

"I doubt they will." She replied, lightly kissing his cheek before they could drag her away. "See ya tomorrow." She called out, waving as Kurt dragged her down the stairs.

**-Glee-**

"So what do you want me to do?" Kurt asked, pushing her down onto his bed. His eyes looked over her body, noting every little detail in order to help him with what would flatter her features and what would make her look like a total train wreck.

"Well, it has to be natural and comfortable, but more girly then this." Her hands motioned towards her black skinny jeans and a jumper displaying the McKinley Football logo.

"What's it like being popular?" Tina mumbled, catching Rachel's attention. Her head snapped to the side, causing her long high pony tail to flick to the side and whacking her in the eye.

"Shit." She called out, rubbing her now red, blood shot eye. "What did you say?" Tina's face went blank as she was afraid that she would anger the obviously stronger girl and get herself punched in the face. Rachel had a reputation of hitting people when she was mad, though she didn't know she had the power to scare people as everyone else was much taller than her and she wasn't as strong as everyone else, but somehow she still scared people much lower on the popularity food chain just because she was much higher on it then them.

"She asked what it's like to be popular." Mercedes spoke up, looking Rachel in the eyes without fear. She could sense that she was just like them, a scared awkward teenager whose parents expected the best, even when sometimes they can't give it. But the one difference was the fact that she had popularity in her back pocket, guiding her through her school life with ease.

"To be honest it isn't all it's cracked up to be. If you make one small mistake you could get dropped from the top of the social heap, and land all the way at the bottom. I would rather just be the dorky kid I am without the risk" She shrugged her shoulders, looking at them all with a small smile. "Now let's forget that I am a jock and get this make-over done!"

**-Glee-**

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as the pair stood in the school car park. Rachel was dressed in a cute, white thin strapped baby doll dress that reached exactly between her knees and buttocks. Her body shivered in the cold, snowing weather, the only thing keeping her warm being the light blue, long sleeved cropped cardigan that clung to her skin. The thin material wasn't much considering the weather and she just wished she had of waited until after winter for this make-over.

"I guess." The small ringlets bobbed up and down as she nodded her head, looking him in the eyes as he smiled down at her slightly shorter body. "Do I look okay?" She questioned, slowly turning around in a circle to show off every inch of her outfit.

"You look perfect, now go in there and flaunt it honey." His voice was chipper as he watched his creation fail at her very first try at modeling. A small laugh escaped his lips as she slightly stumbled in the cute baby blue wedges he had forced onto her. The ribbon that wrapped around her calf muscles helped to keep the shoes on her feet, also adding to the girly look as they ended with a cute little bow at the top.

**-Glee-**

"... And for prom I was thinking we should color coordinate, like if my dress is Emerald green, then your tie will match. It will totally help us to win Prom King and Queen if we look organized, don't you think?" Quinn's eyes were wide as she spoke of the one important thing in her life... The prom. Generations of Fabray woman had been crowned Queen and now that it was her chance she wasn't going to mess it up. She is a beautiful, smart and popular girl who can get anything she wants. But most importantly, she has Finn, the one thing that would assure she would win.

"Yeah, sure babe." He said, not even the little bit interested. Quinn cocked an eye brow when she noticed him not even looking at her instead his eyes peered over her head. What could possibly be more important than prom?

Her blonde hair flicked to one side as she turned around to see Rachel Berry strutting down the corridor, actually dressed like a girl, more specifically, the type of girl Finn was interested in. Finn's locker door loudly shut as he fell against it, too busy staring at his best friend to even notice anyone or anything else. It should have been obvious to her that Rachel wanted Finn, with all of her leering and all.

"Hey Berry." Her voice was overly sweet as she moved closer to Finn, wrapping his arms around her shoulder to remind the girl that he was her property. The brunette's smile faltered as she stopped in front of them, watching as Quinn stared daggers her way and Finn's blank stare didn't help either. "Baby, I want to have a word alone with Rachel, so you have to go?" The blonde cheerio pushed her boyfriend away, lightly kissing his lips to remind him who his girlfriend was as she knew he had feelings for Rachel, even though he didn't realize them himself.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"You have to back off Hobbit. He is mine, and if you think that putting on a cute little dress and acting all girly is going to win him over then you are seriously more stupid then I thought." Her glare didn't scare Rachel in the slightest. Her green eyes didn't even seem angry as she looked her boyfriend's best friend right in the eyes. She couldn't help but always find something to like about the girl standing before her and she absolutely hated it. Rachel Berry was literally one of the most flawless people known to human kind, and that literally pissed her off.

"Finn and I have known each other since we were born and you think that you can push me out of his life? If anyone is stupid, then it's you for thinking that the he would let you get away with this when you have only been dating for a couple of days." Her eyes were fierce as she looked the cheerios in front of her up and down.

"It's not about him being your friend; it's about how much he loves you." Her words came out in a rush, the angry tone no longer evident. She knew that Finn would drop her in an instant if he realized his true feelings for the small brunette who always had his back no matter what.

"Well would you look at my baby girl, all grown up eh?" Puck's voice took over the silence that had taken over them, wrapping his strong arm around her shoulder with a giant smile. The blonde in front of them cocked an eyebrow at how that small action found a way to make all of those rumors and speculation that the pair was dating, true.

"Oh my god, so you two are dating?" She asked, smiling as she realized that she would never lose her boyfriend if this was true. Rachel immediately went to shake her head, knowing that it was definitely not true and they were just really, really close after their encounter with the scary man in the forest. But Puck stopped her action with a simple yes, causing both her and Quinn's eyes to widen at the thought of them dating. "Well I have to go." The blonde replied, quickly turning away to tell as many people she possibly could, about the cute new couple.

"So we're dating now?"

"No, but we're going to pretend." His arms fell to his sides as Rachel's soft eyes stared up into his.

"You love her don't you?" All he could do was nod his head as he watched Quinn talking to some cheerios further up the hall, the sunlight illuminating her smiling face. A sad look came to his features as Finn walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a hug.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Like an angel sent to Earth to take our breaths away with her immense beauty and I can't stand seeing her with Finn. Sure he is my best friend and all, but I loved her first, ever since we were kinds and nothing can change that. She is always on my mind and no matter how much I try to get her out, she seems to find her way back in. So please, can you just do this for me?"

"I will do anything for you."

**-Glee-**

_It seems as though McKinley highs very own Noah Puckerman has caught the love bug. _

A smile formed on Rachel's lips as she read the headlines of Jew- Fro's new top story. They had only been pretending to date for three periods and the news had already made it to the internet.

"I don't see how gossip will help you with this assignment Miss Berry." The most annoying voice known to mankind came over her shoulder as she sat at one of the libraries many computers during her English class. Her teacher was one of the most hated for many reasons; including the numerous assignments she forced her classes into doing, and more importantly, what happens when you don't get it done.

"What gossip Miss?" She asked in mock confusion, luckily only gaining a glare as the short and very skinny woman walked over to bust the group of boys crowding around the one computer that displayed provocative images of female models lying all over each other while half naked.

_It had been rumored that the Hunky jock had been dating fellow team mate and longtime best friend Rachel Berry, but only now have the pair finally confirmed what we were all thinking. This news doesn't come as much of a surprise as the little starlet has found a way to shock us with her recent actions of joining New Directions, the biggest Dork Fest ever, with all of her friends tagging along, and how she has seemed to ditch the skinny's and Tee's for pretty little dresses and heels. Is she trying to tell us something?_

_The Brand new couple has been seen walking hand in hand down the school corridor and even one anonymous tipper has informed me that the pair makes regular visits to empty class rooms and janitors closets... I sense that little Miss Berry has lost her Cherry to the biggest Man whore in all of Ohio. I just hope the beautiful and super talented Brunette hasn't gotten some sort of STI from her new flame. Wouldn't that be such a shame?_

Rachel's eyes slightly widened as she read of her untrue sexual adventures, wondering who would have told the biggest gossip queen (even though he's a guy) that she and Puck had been violating several places throughout the school. It was just disgusting to think of doing something so vile, especially in the one place she hated most in the whole world.

"I hear Puckerman stole your V-Card." Santana's voice sounded from behind her, smirking as she re-read the article over her friends shoulder. She knew for a fact that Noah Puckerman was a beast in the bedroom, seeing as though he stole her virginity too. It was back in the day of innocence, when she had no idea what was going on but still knew she wanted it to happen. Because she was fourteen and didn't know what she was doing people had accused him of raping her, not caring when she had stood up and told them he hadn't done it.

"No San, My Virginity is still mine. These stupid gossip sights just make things up to get more people interested and start rumors. If my dad's see this they will think I'm a slut."

"Don't stress little one, I'll fix this up for you." Her eyes were determined a she pulled a chair up to the computer, looking over to the teacher who was filling out several incident reports, unaware that her class had been crashed by the one and only Santana Lopez.

"What are you doing?" Rachel questioned in a hushed tone, worry glazing over her eyes as she noticed the teacher finishing up the reports. If Santana was caught she would most definitely get in trouble, but when she notices they are up to no good they will both get in trouble, something Rachel preferred to avoid.

"Obviously I'm logging into his account and making up some story about the rumors of you two getting blessing this every single room in this school being fake, Simple as cake!" She shrugged her shoulders as Rachel mumbled that the saying is 'Simple as Pie'. The Latina girl smirked as she got in. Hacking computers was her secret talent; it was something she learned from one of the many boys she had slept with, back when she actually cared to learn things about them. His name was Charles and they met at a computer café, where he had asked to buy her a coffee and then proceeded to teach her his talents with technology, which further led to his talents in the bedroom. "So now we just have to make up some stupid journalist sounding story and post it. Any ideas?"

Rachel's fingers took over the key board, a smile forming on her lips as she knew exactly what to do.

_It has come to my attention that the newest couple to McKinley Highs Status Quo Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry hasn't had any sexual adventures at all. The known sex addict has found a way to keep in his zipped up cage for long enough to Bag one of the hottest girls in school._

"Conceited much?" Santana laughed out, elbowing Rachel in the side.

"I can't help it that Jew- Fro has some weird obsession with me."

_It is safe to say that Berry's Cherry is still ready for picking. Puckerman, you better hurry up and get to work before a real man comes in and takes it first._

Her small finger pressed enter. Both girls were happy with the small, but very final entry that they simply called 'Berry's Cherry' using the same words as the boy had used himself, just to sound more in character.

"Santana Lopez, what are you doing disturbing my class?" The two's eyes widened as they heard the teachers voice echo from across the room.

"Laters." The Latina mumbled as she made a run for it, Rachel moved as quickly as she could to re-open the tab that contained the actual information she needed, hoping that she could get herself out of trouble by looking as though she had done nothing wrong.

A smile grew on her lips as she saw Finn enter the library, a goofy grin on his face as he wildly waved in her direction, not even caring that everyone was looking his way. His reputation had always been important to him and seeing him make a complete fool of himself, just to say Hello to her was what reminded her of why she was doing all of this to begin with.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And so Puckelberry begins. I promise the Puck and Rachel scenes will get better from here!**


	5. Date Night

"TAKE THAT YOU WHORE MOUTHED MOTHER FUCKER!" Rachel screamed out as she killed one of the many grunts to pop up on the small television screen. This type of behavior was normal for her while playing Halo, but her sudden outbursts shocked her friends a lot of the time as no one really knows what will come out of her mouth next.

"Calm your tits babe." Puck stated, causing her to punch him in the arm as Sam and Mike sent a knowing look. It didn't shock them that the pair had come out to being a couple as they had always been super close, but seeing them interact showed everyone that nothing had really changed, except for the cute little pet names like Babe and Sweetie. "It's just a game"

Her head whipped back, staring at the mohawked boy like her had just cut deep into her soul. "You think this is just a game? This game is my whole life Noah and I don't care what you think." Her big brown eyes stared into his as a 'You Mad?' look took over her face. Finn couldn't help but scowl as Puck poked his tongue out to the side, ruffling her hair like she was a cute little puppy. But it was the cute little Eskimo kiss that followed, something the pair had taken to a week prior when Jew-Fro's blog confirmed their relationship.

"I'm your boyfriend, of course it matters what I think."

Her controller dropped to the ground as she turned her whole body around to face him. Mike quickly pressed pause as he didn't want to lose his only team mate who was his only equal match in the world of video games. She had gained many skills over the years as she and Mike played continuously during every day of every summer break, not even stopping for toilet and food breaks. "Noah, whether you are my boyfriend or not, your input is irrelevant."

"How about we just continue playing?" Finn's voice had a small underlying tone of anger as he pressed the play button, glaring at the screen as Rachel sat back in her spot on the floor. The taller boy couldn't help but let his gaze wander over to his smaller best friend, noticing her short dress resting just at her hip, showing off her upper thigh and just a slither of her underpants as she continued to kick butt.

"TAKE THAT FINOCENCE!" She yelled as his virtual head exploded on the screen in front of them, bringing his attention away from her perfectly toned thighs and into the real world.

"Yeah whatever" He smiled at her. Her beautiful skin glowed in the sunlight that seeped through the window, landing on the right side of her face. She could have quite possibly been the most beautiful girl Finn knew, yet there was always going to be to be one thing (well technically two) getting in his way... Quinn and Puck.

**-Glee-**

"And left, and left, now right then step ball change." Mr. Schuester's voice echoed through the choir room as his beloved glee club did as he instructed. Mike, Brittany, Santana and Rachel had taken to the routine like a duck to water, moving gracefully to the soft piano playing in the back ground. Unlike these four everyone else seemed to struggle, bumping into each other every five seconds, always causing a huge argument.

"Watch where you're going bitch." Mercedes called out as Quinn accidentally tapped her arm. The blonde cheerleader just rolled her eyes before continuing on with the routine like nothing had happened.

"I think that's enough for today so you can all take a break." Everyone moved over to the tiered area where their bags rested on various different seats scattered around. Rachel had chosen to wear a short, grey knitted dress with black opaque tights and grey laced platforms to top it off. Her hair was lightly curled and sat on her shoulders, a black headband that only displayed a bow slightly tilted to the side sat on the top of her head.

"Hey Rach" Finn smiled towards his best friend who shyly smiled back, her big brown eyes looking down towards her feet. "Puck" His head slightly nodded as he addressed is mohawked friend who just gave him a simple pat to the back. "So Quinn and I were wondering if you two wanted to double date with us tomorrow night. You know, it's a Friday night and there isn't any party's this weekend so there's really nothing to do."

"Do you mean like, we are all going to go out somewhere?" Puck's eyes were hopeful as the words left his mouth. Giant smile formed on his dry lips as Finn nodded his head staring at the two in front of him. "We would gladly join you."

"Great. Meet us at Breadsticks around eight tomorrow night." His voice was joyous. There was a slight skip in his step as he walked back over to his smiling girlfriend. Rachel's dark eyes developed a small glare as she noticed the way the fluorescent lights lit up her face, causing her to look like an angel, though her attitude matched the Devil. She could have quite possibly been one of the meanest and most evil human being on planet Earth and it didn't take even someone with the simplest of minds to figure out who taught her how to act that way... Sue Sylvester.

**-Glee-**

"Kurt we need your help." Rachel and Puck said in unison as they approached the flamboyant male in the school corridor. His blue eyes immediately looked up, a small smile forming on his lips. He knew exactly what they were doing and found it oddly amusing.

"What can I do for you two today?" His voice was overly sweet as he shoved his binder back into his locker, his smile never faulting as they both took in a deep breath and looked into each other's eyes. Rachel just grabbed onto his hand and started to pull him away, Puck following close behind. When they finally found an empty classroom she dragged him inside, Puck closing the door to make sure no one knew what was going on inside. "You aren't going to murder me are you?"

Rachel lightly laughed as she shook her head, pushing him down into one of the many chairs. "We just need a little help with some problems." His big blue eyes instantly became interested as she bit her lip in embarrassment. Puck lingered by the door, trying his hardest to get out of saying anything. "Because we are fooling everyone with this fake relationship we have to make it believable and that includes kissing, which we aren't too comfortable with."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you giving each other sweet little pecks."

"I'm talking about full on pashing, Making-out, French kissing." The awkwardness could be felt in the air as they all stayed silent, no one knowing what to say. "So can you help us?" Her soft voice broke the silence, echoing in the dark room. His head slowly moved up and down, unsure of how he was exactly going to help, but knowing that he would.

"So um, you two sit in in these two chairs." His words were slow as he worked out in his mind what exactly he was going to do. The two jocks followed him to the front of the room as he gently placed two chairs down, making sure that they were facing each other. "Are you going to sit?" He asked as they blankly stared at him, not leaving too much time before they obliged and slowly sat down. "Okay, so first I want you to both look into each other's eyes and when it feels right, just go for it. Also, once you go for it, you can't stop for at least ten seconds."

"What if we run out of breath?"

"Then you run out of breath. Now go" The two took in a deep breath, staring into each other's eyes just as instructed. Kurt found it quite odd that the pair found it so awkward to kiss when out of everyone in the entire school they were the closest of friends, with the exception of Santana and Brittany. Their eyes stayed locked together for at least a minute before Puck swooped in, holding her head in his big, strong hands as he attacked her lips with his, not even needing to let out the breath he was unaware he had been holding.

"Wow Puck, you actually taste really good. I thought it would be like dip or something, but the taste was like, strawberries or something and that's my favorite fruit." A smirk curled up onto his lips as she rambled on.

"Yeah, you were better than I thought as well. It tasted like Watermelon lip smackers and Watermelon's my favorite fruit." The pair high fived before he pulled her in for a bro hug, causing a small smile to grow on Kurt's lips as he remembered that she truly was one of the boys.

**-Glee-**

"Do you think they'll get all lovey dovey?" Rachel asked as she and Puck walked towards the entrance of Breadsticks. He was dressed in a simple grey V-neck Tee and a pair of dark wash jeans and Black all-stars. While she sported a cream coloured dress that fitted her top half perfectly as it flowed towards the bottom, just reaching above her knees. They could see Finn and Quinn through the windows already, noticing that they weren't even talking to each other let along look in one or the other's direction.

"I doubt it." His husky voice replied, leading her into the restaurant. They walked hand in hand to the table their two friends were sat in towards the back of the room, smiling at the pair as they got closer and closer. "You scrub up nice." Finn simply smiled at the compliment, standing up to give his friend a quick bro hug while Rachel stood beside them awkwardly, pretending not to notice the obvious death stares being sent her way from the blonde beauty sitting across from Finn. He quickly greeted his best friend with a simple handshake to keep his over protective girlfriend off his back. She always seemed to have something against his and Rachel's friendship even if they had just had a mutual conversation about the importance of Halo in the modern world.

"So how have you been?" Quinn asked Rachel in the sweetest of voices, smiling at her like she was her favorite person in the entire world, though everyone knew for a fact that Quinn Fabray hated Rachel Berry.

"Perfectly fine thanks, and yourself?"

"Good." The three sat in complete silence as they waited for their waiter to come and take their order. Puck would occasionally glance over to Quinn who was playing with a loose strand of hair that dangled down onto her face. A smile would grow onto his lips every time she did something absolutely adorable, not even caring when she notices him watching her. Their eyes met for a second before she went to open her mouth to speak, immediately cut off by their waiter.

"Hello and welcome to breadsticks, I'm Jillian and I will be your waitress for tonight. We offer a wide variety of meals including pasta and salad; you will also receive an endless supply of what we are famous for... Breadsticks. What can I get you kids tonight?" The blonde haired woman smiled at the four teens, though the bored look in her eyes never left.

"Well I know Rach will want the bottomless salad." Puck stated with a giant smile before quickly looking over his menu again. "And I will have the Spaghetti Bolognese, please." He sent the waitress a wink before retaking Rachel's hand in his and looking towards the couple in front of him.

"Um, I guess I'll have the mushroom tortellini." Quinn stated before slamming her menu shut and tossing it to the blonde girl with disinterest.

"And I'll just get a beef ravioli thank you." Finn's voice was much kinder as he handed her his menu, making sure to smile and only getting an eye roll in return. Sometimes he had to make up for Quinn's rudeness and a lot of the time most people don't take it, staying mad at the blonde beauty that always seemed to only ever care about herself.

It took thirty minutes for their meals to come and only small talk about the weather and video games the three jocks were excited for, were the only things making time go by and keeping them out of dreaded silence. When it finally arrived Quinn made sure not to pay attention to anything else but her food as Puck and Finn had a competition to see who could eat the fastest. Rachel just rolled her eyes at their stupidity, though a small smile was still evident on her lips.

"So how is yours and Puck's relationship going? I haven't really seen any progression from to and holding and cute little hugs, you kind of still look like friends." Quinn's voice was sarcastic as she stared the two teens down, a glare in her eyes as she watched Puck take Rachel's hands in his.

"We're going great Quinn, and we have done more than hug, we kiss on a regular basis." Rachel shot back, starring down her opponent for Finn's love. She didn't know what he saw in her, she was the meanest human being on Earth. There was nothing good about her, she was pure evil. The devils spawn you could call it. She used her good looks and seductive powers to gain the love of the opposite sex before taking full control over their lives and dictating everything they could do for them, not letting them make any choices for themselves. Her evil ways had worked to win over Finn and Rachel knew it was getting Noah as well; soon she would most likely have Mike and Sam, leaving her with absolutely no one.

"Prove it." She challenged, a small smirk curling onto her lips. She knew that something was wrong about their relationship, it couldn't be right. She knew that he had always had some sort of a crush on her and seeing him strutting around with Rachel on his arm sickened her in a strange way, a way that proved she had feelings for him buried deep, deep down. Feelings that she was determined to make go away as she could never fall for a boy like Puck. He is the type of guy that takes advantage of you and then kicks you out the door without a second word.

"Fine." Puck grabbed Rachel's face in his hands, kissing her like he had never kissed before. It was like she was the air he desperately needed. Like if his lips left hers then the entire world would come crashing down. Quinn and Finn's eyes widened as the pair in front of them didn't pull away, Rachel's hands moving up to rest on his neck instead of pulling away. It hadn't really sunk into the taller boy's mind that his friends were together, but seeing them kissing right before his eyes it forced him to believe that it was really happening.

"No PDA's Kids." A lanky waiter told them as he walked passed, a tray full of drinks in his hands. His eyes didn't even need to look their way as he kept moving, not even bothering to stop and force them to stop. But his simple words were enough to make them pull away; turning back to the pair they had forgotten about in the process of sucking each other's faces off.

"So I guess that's proven." Quinn rolled her eyes as she slumped back into her chair, a small grin forming on Rachel's lips as she managed to piss the blonde cheerio off once again. She could see a small smile on Puck's lips, from the corner of her eyes. His eyes looking in her direction as he retook her hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze before going back into conversation with Finn who hadn't even noticed the cute little moment shared between his friends.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Also, I'm sorry that it is up so late but my internet was being mean and wouldn't work properly. I promise more soon.**


	6. This is Halloween

**Woo, another Chapter... Please enjoy!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

In my entire life I never thought I could ever find kissing Noah Puckerman Fun and absolutely amazing. His dry lips are surprisingly soft as they are pressed against mine every single time we enter the corridors of McKinley High. It is more exhilarating and exciting than anything else. It is like when you were a little kid on Christmas morning, opening your very first present and finding that Santa (Or our parents who lied to us for so many years on end) had given you exactly what you wanted.

Or when you are about to jump from the highest diving board into the ice cold water that lurks below. Scared that when you come in contact with the calm blue water you will freeze to death, though the excitement and nervousness of falling from such a great height causing your heart to beat right out of your chest.

That is exactly how I feel when he gives me one of his tender kisses that always seemed to linger on your lips even after he had pulled away. He is most definitely the best kisser I know and there is no doubt about that (Even though the only two boys I have kissed are Finn and him. Unless you count that one awkward kiss between Mike and Myself during a game of spin the bottle).

**Puck's P.O.V**

Rachel Berry. My little fake girlfriend could quiet possibly be the most amazing human being I know. She is literally pretending to date me, the biggest stud in all of Lime, just to give me a chance with Quinn Fabray, number one hottie in this god forsaken place called home. It is stuff like this that reminds me why she is my best friend and I know I have chosen the right person to hold that title.

**-Glee-**

"The Halloween concert is in two weeks guys and I put down New Directions to perform." Mr. Schuester's voice was ecstatic as he told the entire group the good news, gaining a lot of grinning faces. He knew they would have this reaction as they haven't performed for a crowd yet and being able to do it at the Schools biggest event of the year (aside from Home coming and Prom of course.) was something that made them all happy.

"So what are we singing?" Kurt asked with a giant smile on his lips, hoping that he would get a lead solo. He had always dreamed of finally getting the recognition he longed for from his peers and getting to sing at the one concert everyone goes too would be exactly what he needed to gain it.

"Well I was thinking a Tim Burton theme."

"I love Tim Burton." Quinn stated in a soft voice, bringing everyone's attention to her. In her entire life she had never told anyone anything about her, yet there she was voicing out that she loved Tim Burton which was something no one had expected from a girl like her. They had all expected her to like things like Jersey Shore and other pop culture. "What, He is a cinematography genius." She defended when everyone sent her strange looks.

"Well I think this is great. Quinn can pick out our set list." Rachel mentally face palmed as the blonde cheerleader beamed. She knew that she wouldn't have a chance at even getting to sing with her worst enemy choosing what they were going to perform and who was going to do it. "If you don't mind I would like to start now." She stated as she pulled a note pad and pen out of her cheerios duffle bag.

It had taken her fifteen minutes of thinking and writing while everyone else sang and danced around, having fun like they usually did when Mr. Schuester was a little late, though this time he sat off to the side, watching how they all interacted. When she finally finished their curly haired teacher motioned his kids to take their seats while Quinn made her way to the front of the room.

"So I hope you don't mind but I chose two of my all-time favorites Nightmare before Christmas and the Corpse Bride. The music in all of his films is brilliantly written as a result of the amazing Danny Elfman may I just add. But what I have chosen are some of the stand outs to me. So from Nightmare before Christmas I have chosen 'This is Halloween' and 'Sally's song'. While from The Corpse Bride I chose remains of the day and Victor an Emily's Piano Duet as well as Victor's piano solo." A smile grew on Rachel's lips as she knew that she was one of the only people in the group that could play piano, giving her a good chance of getting something to do in the entire concert except dance. Not that she didn't love to dance or anything, it was just that even though they all knew she could singe, the entire club relied on her for her smooth moves, and nothing else.

"And who will get the solos?" Kurt's high pitched voice interrupted before Quinn could even utter another syllable. It wasn't surprising that he would be the first to inquire as everyone knew solos were important to him, they were like the air he breathed, the blood that ran through his veins or as he put it himself... Solos were like crack to him.

"Well if you must know Curtis-"

"It's just Kurt.'

The blonde rolled her eyes, choosing not to retaliate and move on. "I have divided up the group numbers so everyone has a part while the others go to the one person I find most deserving. So if you wouldn't mind I would like for Rachel to sing Sally's song, Play Victors piano solo and along with Mike who has proved to be just as good as our other pianists, I would like to accompany our little starlet in Victor and Emily's Piano Duet."

Her choices seemed to cause uproar from most of the original members as Mercedes, Kurt and Artie happily voiced their protests of the brunette jock taking the spotlight they had earned over their many years of dedication to this very club. While she had only just recently joined, bringing in her friends who will over rule everything they had to say as they had now become the minority.

"This is so unfair. Ever since she joined glee all she has gotten is solos, and I have been here since the very beginning and gotten zilch." Mercedes harsh voice slightly scared Rachel as she knew the darker skinned girl was much bigger than her and could do a lot of damage if she got too angry and decided to attack. Many more complaints came out in full force as Rachel continued to sit in her chair uncomfortably, staring towards her feet with a sad look on her features that was hard to miss. Puck immediately wrapped his arm around her small body, being the best friend that he truly was even though everyone else thought he was just being a good boyfriend. Though if he was going to be the perfect boyfriend he would have stood up for her and make sure that they all backed off, yet that was one thing he hadn't done.

Quinn's green eyes looked around to Rachel's supposed friends and couldn't help but frown when she noticed none of them doing anything, and to make matters worse not even Mr. Schuester was doing anything to stop the verbal attack on one of his own students. She had never been a big Rachel Berry fan herself, but this was just ridiculous. She deserved just as much of a chance as them to get the solo and she was just as deserving, maybe even more.

"That is a load of bullshit and we all know it." Her soft voice bellowed out above the loud shouting, bringing everyone's attention to herself. "Rachel never gets to sing because you all take the solos without second thought for anyone else. You are all a bunch of selfish brats who don't even deserve all of the solos they get. If I were in Mr. Schuester's shoes I would be giving every single solo to her because she has a voice like an angle sent from heaven and it makes up for the rest of us only being mediocre." All of the original members grew frowns as the words left her mouth. Every single one of them was equipped with a comeback but before they could say one word Quinn put up her index finger, hoping that they would respect that it meant to shut your mouth and follow exactly what she wanted. But instead this just angered them even more.

"Don't you dare put that finger up at me missy." Kurt spoke with as angry of a tone he could muster up, though it just came out as a high pitched squeak. His voice had yet matured, much like his facial features, causing him to have a higher range then most boys. Most boys would hate to have his voice, but to him it was a gift from god.

"I will put my finger up at you if I want to because I am the one making decisions on what we sing and who sings it which means I am the boss and I can whatever the hell I what. So if I were you I would be careful otherwise you may not even get to be on that god damn stage." A smile crept up onto Rachel's lips as what could have possibly been the meanest girl in school did something nice for someone that wasn't herself for the first time in her life, and the fact that it was for her caused a lot of happiness to pour into Rachel's heart as she looked up to her best friends girlfriend with gratitude in her eyes.

The smile never left her lips as she mouthed a quick 'Thank you' which only received a small smile back as Mr. Schuester took over again, pretending that nothing had happened like he always did whenever world war glee broke out. The kids figured that pretending it doesn't exist was his way of dealing with things. So whenever he ignored something as obvious as what just went down, he would just turn to whatever was polluting his desk and do something useful.

**-Glee-**

It had taken a week for Mike and Rachel to create amazing dance moves based off of the films of Tim Burton with a slight twist of sexy, impressing Quinn with their fool proof mash-up of two different styles completely. Tim Burton was more strange and creepy, something that wasn't exactly sexy. His characters were eerie and took you to a different world completely. But somehow, the two jocks had kept the fantasy and amazement of his films while adding just a little spice to the mix.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect" Quinn's voice and facial features had been taken over by amazement as she watched the two demonstrate a few of the moves for the entire glee club. Everyone, including the original members, couldn't help but become even more excited about the performance as they knew it was going to be the best in the entire concert. "Ok, so we are going to have extensive practices over this week so that this performance will be perfect." Mr. Schuester had left all the work to them, refusing to help as he thought it would be the perfect time for them to learn to be independent incase he fell ill or couldn't run the club for a while. "I want a hundred percent from everyone here or I will literally drop you from this performance and there will be no way for you to regain your position." Sure it had been a good idea for him to let them learn how to work as a group without him, but making Quinn Fabray the boss was the biggest downfall of his genius plan. Even though she was the biggest HBIC to ever grace this planet and could get what she wanted in a second, not many people in the glee club liked to do as she said which could initially result in nobody even performing on the night. "OK, places People." She called out with a quick clap of her hands, placing down the cheerios clip board to get into position herself.

**-Glee-**

"Can we please have a round of applause for the Gang Bangs." Principle Figgins voice was a low monotone as he spoke in his usual emotionless voice that seemed to sound un-amused at the name Karofsky, Azimio and a few of the other boys on the football team had chosen for their band. Santana mouthed 'WTF' across the backstage area to Rachel who simply shrugged her shoulders as Puck wrapped his strong arm around her waist to pull her tightly into his side. His hand slowly moved down towards her buttocks, slightly squeezing it and causing her eyes to immediately widen.

"Pretend you liked it." He mumbled through a wide grin as he looked around at the entire glee club who noticed his action.

"Why did you do it?" Her giant smile never faltered as the words quietly left her mouth. Even though a smile graced her features, her dark eyes glared at him. She continued to smile as she looked around and noticed everyone staring at them, a different expression on all of their faces.

Santana and Brittany were both smiling widely, giving her a thumbs up when they noticed her eyes on them. They had both voiced how proud they were of her and Puck on a daily basis, happy that the pair had become a couple after so many years of friendship. Finn and Quinn on the other hand displayed a mixture of Jealousy and scowls that couldn't be missed, not even from a mile away. It oddly brought a smile to Rachel's face as she realized that Quinn Fabray was jealous of her. After them Mercedes, Tina and Artie stared on shocked at the extremely personal PDA's that took place in front of them. Sam and Mike stood off to the side smiling and whispering to each other, their eyes glued to the couple in front of them, Puck's hand still resting on her rear while they continued to act as though nothing was going on. Kurt on the other hand sent a knowing look in their direction. It had become obvious to him when he first saw the post on Jew-Fro's blog that this little plan of theirs was going to end in love, all it took was these few little steps they were taking, before their friendship would actually blossom into something more.

"Why is your hand still on my ass?" Rachel's voice whispered in his ear as she continued to smile and look towards the stage where another act was performing a badly choreographed dance routine. It literally made her want to run onto the stage and slap them all individually for their poor effort. But the audience seemed to be enjoying it, to her dismay, resulting in her staying in her position, pushed up against Puck's body as he continued to hold her buttocks.

"Because people are watching and it's a part of the plan. Finn and Quinn will become overcome with jealousy when they see how intimate we are, resulting in both of us getting what they want." Puck's giant grin was worth a million bucks as it shone in the dimly lit side stage area. They had seemed to be grabbing even more and more people's attention with his inappropriate touching and she knew that was what he wanted. He wanted girls (One blonde haired cheerio in particular) to be watching on with envy, plotting a way to obliterate his relationship with Rachel using any means possible.

"Well if that's the case." Rachel mumbled back with a giant smile, turning to face him, her smile never faltering once as she moved her lips up to his. Her tongue rubbed against his lips, begging for entrance which he immediately gave her, breaking the boundaries of their friendship in the best way possible. None of their kisses had been like this, her tongue massaging his before he did the exact same to her. They could feel everyone's eyes on them which brought a smile to her face as a devious plan came to her mind. Her tiny hand that rested on his chest slowly slid down, not stopping even when she past his belly button. His brown eyes immediately popped open, bugging out when her tiny, delicate hand grabbed onto his crotch, resting there as she continued to kiss him like nothing had happened.

"Rachel, Puck." The two pulled apart, Rachel's hand moving from his private area when she saw Mr. Schuester standing in front of them with an un-amused look in his eyes. "I've had some complaints from the other kids and you two need to stop with the inappropriate touching okay?" He spoke in a hushed voice as Principal Figgins spoke into the microphone, the previous dance troop exiting the stage. The pair simply nodded as he walked away, when he was finally out of ear shot Rachel let out a little laugh, looking up at her fake boyfriend with a giant smile on her lips.

"Sorry, I was just helping you out a little."

"A little, that was so out of line Rach. You can't just grab a guy's bits in front of his friends." Her head slightly cocked to the side, her smile still planted firmly to her Red lips.

"And why not Mr. Mach man? Didn't you like it?" His cheeks became red, an instant indicator that he was embarrassed to admit the fact that he found it pleasurable. She was a little embarrassed to admit that she sort of enjoyed his touch as well.

"Because the guy is supposed to be the one that wears the pants in a relationship and when you grab onto Jr Puck it shows that you have the balls and wear the pants which is my job. I was holding your ass so I looked like the big man and then you came in and did better than me." Rachel's smirk scared him as he looked down at her tiny body. He knew it was never a good thing when Rachel had that look in her eyes with a smirk on her lips, something bad or embarrassing always come out of her mouth when she had that exact expression on her face and he didn't want it to happen, not in front of all of his friends and fellow school mates.

"This is the New Directions!" Principal Figgins introduction was the one thing saving him from humiliation as Rachel's voice had been cut off before she even got the chance to say one syllable. Quinn instantly began to rush everyone around in her Slutty Zombie school girl costume. Finn and Puck had been pushed back towards the back as they had been specially chosen to be the prop guys. It had been their lack of rhythm that made up Quinn's decision to make sure they didn't ruin her perfect performance with their terrible moves, no matter how sexy Puck was or the fact that Finn was her boyfriend.

The curtains went down, giving them just enough time to assemble their set which had originally taken five minutes to set up, but after many upon many practices they had finally gotten down to 45 seconds. It would have been easier if Principal Figgins had let them put down the curtains during his little speech, but he had told them that they had to do it in their own performance time which everyone knew was Sue's doing. It was commonly known that she had an unexplained hate for the glee club and did everything within her power to destroy any chance of them stealing the spotlight.

Puck pressed the start button on the fog machine just before the curtains rose up again. The perfectly set up stage was taken over by fog as Most of the glee club stood in their starting positions. The lighting was dim and everything was silent as they all lightly swayed around, acting as though they were dead. The audience sat in suspense as the fog continued to lap at the teenagers feet, causing everyone to wonder what was about to happen next.

There was a burst of color as the music started, bringing a smile to Quinn's face when she saw a few audience members jump at the sudden change. She had aimed for fear to come from their performance and was glad that she was getting her way, just like with everything else she did in her life.

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Sam's voice was the first to be heard as he looked up to the audience. He was dressed in a fireman's suit that had been burnt in many places. The special effects club had helped with the make-up, resulting in the blonde Jock's face looking like it had actually been melted off. A group of Cheerleaders in the front row shivered at the distressing look in his eyes as he reached out to the audience. Quinn had told him to act desperate for help, like he didn't know what had happened and just wanted someone to help him from his misery.

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

Tina and Brittany both sang the next part, sounding even better than they had in practice. Tina had chosen to dress as a vampire while Brittany had gone with Carrie. Tina was dressed in a black dress that reached just above her knees, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and realistic looking fangs attached to her teeth. Quinn couldn't help but laugh when she saw Principal Figgins jump from across the stage when Tina looked towards him with a death stare. She had known of his fear of Vampires from a previous occasion and Quinn had decided to use it to their advantage.

Brittany on the other hand still looked beautiful while covered in fake blood. They had picked up a floor length white dress from one of the local Op shops and it was absolutely beautiful... at least it was, until Quinn had taken to it with scissors and fake blood, leaving only a square inch of white on the once beautiful dress. It had been cut off half way up past her knees to make it easier for her to dance as she was one of the best they had. She flicked her hair to the side, causing fake blood to land on a few jocks that couldn't help but feel uneasy when she sent them the 'I'm gonna kill you' glance that Santana taught her.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

Kurt and Mercedes took on the next verse as they sauntered up to the front of the stage, both dressed as Zombie's. They had a slight limp to their walk as they acted like they were really the living dead they had seen in the movies Quinn had forced them to watch to get into character. Even with the disgusting looking make-up that plagued Kurt's face causing him to look slightly decomposed, he still looked fabulous in a ripped apart white suit that had been splashed with fake blood and smudged with dirt to look like he had just climbed out of his grave to visit. Mercedes on the other had taken on the recently deceased look with paler skin and dark around the eyes.

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Puck rolled a single bed that was covered in ripped up black satin sheets and pillows onto the stage. Rachel was lying sexily on her back, dressed in slutty red lingerie and four inch red heels. The entire costume showed off her body in the best way possible, even her make-up didn't take away from how sexy she looked. She had bright red lipstick with pale skin that had a light blue tone. The audience could only see one half of her face, until she started to sing. She looked up to stare at them, the second half of her face looked like it had been ripped off, scaring a few of the younger children in the audience. Her voice was low and sexy as she moved round to her hands and knees, choosing a curly haired boy she had never seen before in her life as her victim of the death glare that had been molded in with a sexy lips bite that showed her wanting.

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

A boy that was madly in-love with Quinn had helped by building them some stairs that had space underneath for Santana to stand in. He was one of the best students in the woodwork class and had agreed to do it if in return he got a single kiss from the beautiful blonde girl. Finn had been angry about it at first, but when Quinn explained her love for the project and how much she wanted it to be perfect he agreed to let it happen, resulting in a perfect Staircase to go with a perfect performance.

Finn pushed the staircase onto the stage, hiding behind it so no one could see him. Santana stood inside them, dressed in a tight white dress that reached just below her rear. There was a several rips in the dress, revealing her black bra and underwear. Blood was splattered all over the tiny piece of material she called a costume, causing her to look like she was a murder victim. Her make-up added to the effect they were going for as her lips were a blue with a light tinge of purple around the edges, blood was dripping down from her hair line, leaving red track marks down her face that mixed in with the purple veins they had drawn in certain places on her face.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Everyone on stage started to sing the small chorus, moving in sync with each other. Rachel smiled as she watched her and Mike's perfect routine actually work out. Quinn stood beside her, not acknowledging her presence as she prepared to enter the stage. Artie was waiting over at the opposite side of the stage, watching the blonde, waiting for her signal when it was their turn. Because of the wheelchair bound boy they had to work out their staging perfectly to reduce the possibility that he would run into something or someone with the lack of space. Several headstones and carved pumpkins were set up towards the back with a scare crow that bore a pumpkin for a head, just like in the nightmare before Christmas. It was supposed to resemble the pumpkin king who ruled the Halloween world.

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

Quinn's smooth voice mixed perfectly with Artie's Boy Band style voice, causing a beautiful sound to take over the entire auditorium. A smile grew on the blonde's face as she and her new wheelchair friend circled around each other, singing with giant smiles even though they were supposed to look scary. Quinn was dressed as a fallen angel, choosing to take on her religious views in a very different way. Her costume consisted of a white dress that was tight fitting towards the top and flowed out towards the bottom, stopping three quarters of the way up her leg. It had been ripped in several places with blood staining the once beautiful dress. They had bought angel wings from the Costume store and took to them with a pair of bush clippers (as the wire inside was too strong for a simple pair of scissors). The white feathers were then painted red to look like they had actually been ripped from her body. All that was left was her make-up which caused her to look like she had fallen from the heavens above and landed hard on her face, blood and fake deep cuts covered her beautiful complection and making her look like her face had been ripped to shreds. But ironically, she still found a way to look beautiful, much to Rachel's dismay.

Artie on the other hand was dressed as the victim of a shark attack. He was dressed in a pair of Board shorts with thongs on his feet and his wet. The Special effects club had used their magic to make his body look like half of his flesh and insides had been ripped out. Fake intestines were coming off his skin, though they looked like they had actually fallen out, and fell down off his lap, a tiny bit trailing behind him. Quinn's green eyes looked up to the crowd for a split second to see some of the audience members going white while others started to gag. It was most likely their reaction to Artie's graphic costume choice that had turned out even better than expected.

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**

Mike stumbled onto the stage, dressed in a black trench coat and Fedora tilted over his face. His eyes were watching the floor until he reached the middle of the stage where he looked up to the crowd, revealing his face that looked like it had been ripped right off.

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

Quinn, Brittany and Tina sang as they all did the small amount of dance moves in that tiny verse.

**Aren't you scared?**

Mike and Sam asked in unison

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take a chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

Rachel and Santana both slinked back onto the stage, dancing beside each other when they reached the middle.

**Everybody scream, everybody scream**

**In our town of Halloween!**

Mercedes and Kurt both sang together as Brittany and Santana both screamed when the lines of the song advised them to.

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

Mike slipped off his jacket to reveal a clown suit, throwing it and the hat towards Rachel who quickly tossed them to Puck who stood at the side of the stage.

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

Tina softly sang her part, Finn turning on the fan to blow through the girl's hair.

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

Kurt had scored a small solo, putting as much power as he possible could into the two small lines he had fought long and hard for.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween! **

Everyone sung in unison as they continued on with the routine. Mike Grabbing Rachel and pulled her towards the back of the stage as she let out a loud scream.

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

Kurt and Rachel, being the smallest in the group, sang the Corpse Children solo.

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

Quinn and Sam both sang the part of the parents, getting into the mind space of the character, pushing their so called children towards the side of the stage.

**In this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everybody scream**

**Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now**

All of the original members had been given the chance to show off their talents (only because Mr. Schuester had forced Quinn to give it to them). They all sang in unison the whole time while doing exactly what Rachel and Mike had told them. The others continued to dance in the background, moving their bodies like they were actually dead, contorting in different directions and moving around limply, but somehow the effect found a way to look amazing.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

The newer members pushed past as the original moved towards the back, letting the others sing the other smaller part, even though Mercedes had wanted it to belong to her and her friends.

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

Kurt and Rachel turned to each other as they sang the second last verse, a small smile growing on both their lips, getting past all of their will to keep it in. If he had to be honest, he didn't actually mind her company and just her over all. She had proved to be an amazing human being over the time they had spent together since he black mailed her to join glee club. No matter how guilty he felt about it, it had still turned out to be one of the greatest decisions he had ever made.

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]**

**WHEE! Ha Ha Ha!**

The song ended with silence. New Directions standing on stage looking out to the crowd who had no reaction. They just sat there emotionless, just staring at the kids who had done the best of their ability. Quinn was scared that her amazing planning had all gone to waste and Mr. Schue would ban her from ever being their own little producer again. It wasn't until a few claps towards the back of the room took over the silence, resulting in everyone slowly joining in till it was a standing ovation. Smiles grew on all of their lips as they knew that their first performance was a hit and they were finally getting their moment in the sun. But it didn't last long as Mr. Schuester rushed them off the stage, knowing that he had to keep the performance going or Sue would get mad that he was taking up to much time before her cheerios big closing number.

After their amazing opening act came Remains of the day which was led by Finn and Puck with Mike, Sam, Kurt and Artie as backing. As they finished the applause came much faster than the previous, causing the boys to become ecstatic. Using their spare time most of the girls changed from their original costumes as quick as they could. Santana, Brittany and Quinn had to change into their cheerio's uniforms for Sue's Halloween bonanza, while Rachel had to change into her Corpse Bride costume for the rest of the performance. Mercedes glared at the beautiful brunette as she slipped the torn up veil into her long curls that sat loosely at her shoulders. The old torn up dress that clung to her skin, accentuated her petite body, showing off the curves that none had actually known existed.

It extremely upset Mercedes that the intruder had gotten the solo she desperately wanted. She had thought that it was because Rachel and Quinn were most likely friends, but the glares the blonde cheerleader had been sending towards the jock all night had proved this theory wrong, leading her to the only other reason she could think of... Rachel was beautiful.

A sad frown grew on her features as Rachel continued to unconsciously flaunt her beauty, smiling towards Santana and Brittany who were laughing hysterically at Jew- Fro who had tripped over a lead that he been left uncovered. Even though half her face was covered in make-up and prosthetics, causing her to look like she had been mutilated, she was still beautiful in every way.

"Why does she have to be so beautiful?" Tina's eyes immediately tore themselves away from Mike Chang who swiftly moved to the beat with ease. The boy had instantly caught her eye the first time he had walked into the choir room and she knew that how she felt for him was different to how she felt for anyone else.

"Because she's Quinn Fabray who has perfect genetics from her beautiful ex-model mother and handsome rich dad who gives her everything she wants."

"No, Rachel Berry. Why does she have to be so beautiful? Why does everyone have to like her? Why does she have to be so talented? But above everything else, why did she have to come and steal my spotlight?" Tina looked over to the girl who continued to laugh, a small dimple showing up on her cheek, causing Mercedes to become even more upset as the brunette in front of them went from just simple beautiful to absolutely adorable.

"Yes Rachel Berry is beautiful, but so are you. Everybody likes her because she is super nice and has an amazing personality and can make you laugh in an instant, but everyone also likes you because you are an awesome human being. Sure she is talented, but she is completely different to you. She is super talented and can fill a room with her voice alone. Her voice can be sweet and innocent then out of nowhere can become this great big wall of sound that can break through to your soul. But You Mercedes, you can belt out a song without even needing any practice because you are amazing. And you want to know why she joined glee club... Because Kurt Black mailed her into it joining so that he would agree to give her a make-over"

"So she doesn't want to be here?" A smile grew on Mercedes lips as a plan came into her mind. If Rachel Berry didn't want to be there then she would make sure that she was never allowed to come back again, just to make her happy that she didn't have to spend hour upon hour of her week with a group of people she didn't like, doing something she hated.

"To begin with she hated it, but now she loves it more than anything. Yesterday while we were carving pumpkins she told Kurt that she never wants to leave glee club because it was her favorite part of the day. She feels like this is sort of a second home to her, but most importantly to you, she wishes she could be you for a day because she thinks you are so lucky to be so perfect."

"She thinks I'm perfect?" Her words were soft as she looked up to see Rachel's eyes on her, a small smile on her face as she slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I guess I can live with that." Tina shook her head with a small smile on her lips. The two girls moved towards the rest of the group as the boys finished their song. Rachel took in a deep breath as she knew it was her turn. She never got nervous about anything, so when her breath hitched in her throat and she started to slightly shake, she had no idea what her emotions were doing to her. She didn't know what these types of feelings were as she had never felt them before in her life. She knew what it felt like to be happy, sad, even in-love. But scared and nervous were completely new to her.

Her head immediately turned back to where the rest of the group stood when she felt a warm hand grab onto her arm. "Good luck" A smile grew on her lips as she saw Mercedes smiling her way, actually being nice to her for the first time. She had always thought the girl would hate her for some unknown reason, but now she knew she had been wrong.

"Thanks." Was the only reply she gave before walking out onto the stage, the bright lights hitting her skin, illuminating her entire body as she sat down at the piano and without a word started to play Victor's piano solo. Her fingers danced along the keys, silencing the crowd with the beautiful tune. Her eyes slowly closed as she slightly moved her body in tiny, graceful movements as she got more and more into the song. Puck and Finn both watched her like two scientists observing a specimen, both not wanting to take their eyes off of her.

"She's amazing... Can I have her?" Jew- Fro's voice broke the silence as he walked up to stand next to Puck, only getting himself pushed away without a reply. As the song came to a close she didn't even take a break before going into Victor and Emily's piano duet. Mike slowly entered the stage, no longer in his clown suit and all of his make-up gone, causing him to still look alive. As it grew closer to the moment he was supposed to join in he slowly moved towards the piano, acting as though he was actually Victor from the Corpse bride.

Rachel's eyes jolted open as Mike took a seat beside her, starting to play as well. She had forgotten all about him as she got further and further into the performance. Ever since she started piano and singing lessons when she was five years old, she had had always been passionate about it, getting to into a performance and then having trouble getting back out of it.

"You're doing great" He mumbled to her, a small smile on his lips.

"You're not too bad yourself." She stated a smile gracing her features, matching his exactly. Neither of them had gotten distracted or messed up as their tiny little conversation progressed, Mike whispering jokes in her ear every few seconds, getting her to quietly giggle. As the song ended the crowd clapped enthusiastically, but soon stopped when they realized it wasn't over just yet.

"Pardon my enthusiasm." Her soft voice became loud as she spoke the line Quinn had given for her to say. The two had been forced into the dialogue give.

"I like your enthusiasm" He said back. The first two lines had come straight from the movie, but what came after had to be their decision. Quinn had told them to improvise and go off whatever came to their minds, but for obvious reasons it had to go along with the storyline in Sally's song. The two sat in silence for at least a minute and Mr. Schue was about to take them off the stage, but then Mike opened his mouth, saving their performance from getting cut short. "Why do you love him?"

Her eyes widened as his eyes bore down on her, staring into her eyes like he actually wanted to know the answer. "What do you mean, why do I love him? I love him because he is everything I have ever wanted and everything I know." Rachel pushed herself off the small piano stool and started to walk towards the center of the stage. Mike slowly followed behind her, grabbing onto her hand to stop her from moving any further away.

"He isn't good for you. You deserve better than some stupid high school boy, you deserve someone who can care for you and treat you well. You need someone that won't drop you at any second because someone better came along, someone who will stand by your side no matter what and help you to conquer the world. But most importantly, you deserve to have someone who will love you."

"Maybe I don't want those things, did you ever think of that? Maybe I love him because that is what my heart wants and I know he feels the same about me." By now she wasn't sure if she was talking about Finn or Puck, her emotions had been confusing her so much lately that she didn't even know whether she was Happy or Sad, Having fun or Bored and even hungry or thirsty. Ever since she and Puck had kissed everything was mixed up and it hadn't occurred to her as to why.

Mike stared into her eyes, giving her that same knowing look that he had always sent her way since they were kids. Even though she hadn't told him anything he somehow knew exactly what was going on. "Even though you don't think so yourself, I know that you deserve better and I will stop at nothing until you get it." Rachel's dark eyes pleaded with him, begging him to stop. If the conversation continued on everyone would soon enough know that she was in-love with Finn Hudson and possibly Noah Puckerman.

**I sense there's something in the wind.**

**That feels like tragedy's at hand.**

**And though I'd like to stand by him,**

**Can't shake this feeling that I have.**

Without giving any notice she opened her mouth, singing with as much power as she possibly could. Jew-Fro went to play the music but Puck immediately stopped him, letting Rachel sing the way he found most beautiful. To him she didn't need any backing tracks or music; he preferred it when she sang acapella because that way nothing could distract from the beauty, power and innocence of her voice.

**The worst is just around the bend,**

**And does he notice my feelings for him?**

**And will he see, how much he means to me?**

**I think it's not to be.**

Mike took her small hand in his, twirling her into his arms as the music faded in. Quinn had complained to Mr. Schuester about her perfect performance being ruined as the pair on-stage wouldn't be able to dance to no music. Rachel's tiny body leant against Mike's as the words continued to flow out.

**What will become of my dear friend?**

**Where will his actions lead us then?**

**Although I'd like to join the crowd,**

**And their enthusiastic cloud.**

**Try as I may doesn't last.**

**And will we ever,**

**End up together?**

**(Ohh...)**

**And will we ever, end up together?**

**No I think not.**

**It's never to become.**

**For I am not the one.**

The rest of the performance was Rachel's beautiful voice, mixed with her and Mike's ballet skills. As the music faded back out, Mike pulled Rachel back in-front of him, smiling at her as the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

"You were amazing." Her soft voice spoke through the loud cheering. The rest of the New Directions entered the stage to take their bow as Mike and Rachel continued to stand in each other's arms. Tina watched them with jealousy in her eyes, Finn doing the exact same when he saw the giant smile on both of their lips. He had no idea why he felt this way whenever she was with another guy, even if it was one of her friends, it just made him feel like it should be him in their position and nobody else.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Mike responded as he pushed a bit of loose hair behind her ear.

"KISS!" The two friends immediately looked out to the crowd as they heard the loud command, letting go of each other when they realized why that person would have gotten the idea that they were a couple. A smile grew on her lips as she shook her head, moving back over to Puck who slung his arm over her shoulder, acting as though he actually cared she was there but kept his eyes fixed on Quinn who was smiling in his direction, completely ignoring Finn who continued to watch Rachel, though her eyes were looking out into the crowd to where her father's should have been sitting but all she saw was empty, meaningless chairs.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay, I know it's a little late for a Halloween chapter, but I really wanted to do this and I hope you liked it!**


	7. I love you Dad!

"Tonight was so amazing!" Mr. Schuester called out with excitement, the entire glee club circling around him in the choir room, giant smiles on their faces. The horrific make-up was still displayed on their faces as with it on they all felt like more of a group than ever before. "You guys were absolutely perfect up there. It was like you had been performing together for years. I'm so proud of you."

"Is that a tear I see Mr. Schue?" Puck asked in a joking voice as he hugged Rachel against his side, her arms wrapped around his waist as she smiled up at him. Everyone started to laugh at his comment as the teacher lightly nudged his shoulder.

"No buddy, I just have something in my eye. " The teacher joked back, smiling at all of his kids who all started to move in for a group hug, not even feeling the need to voice the fact that they were about to invade his personal space and most likely cover his suit with fake blood, but he didn't really care. They were a family now, and that was all that mattered.

**-Glee-**

"Hey Rach, do you wanna come break into the supposed haunted old abandoned warehouse with us?" Mike's voice was completely serious as he stared down into her brown eyes. Her entire body shivered as they walked through the freezing cold parking lot. Her small body flaunted a thigh length sliming black coat with a pair of red opaque stockings poking out the bottom, the coat covering the black dress that clung to her body. A pair of flat footed boots clung to her feet, protecting her from the snow covered concrete.

"I can't. I promised my dad's I would get home as soon as the concert was over." She said as she shook her head, her hair lightly flowing in the wind. Her words gained odd looks from everyone around her as they knew she never did exactly what her dad's said and always found a way to get around her curfew.

"Is it just me or is she seriously out of character?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when everyone nodded in response to the statement Mike had made. "Look guys, I just think that since we are getting older we should be more responsible and to me, going home when I'm told and not doing something that can get me arrested is being responsible." That was a lie, all she wanted to do was get home and see if her dads were safe and perfectly fine. They had never willingly missed one of her performances since she started and she didn't think they would choose now to stop they weren't those kinds of people. They didn't neglect her and actually took interest in what she loved, no matter how weird it may be.

"RACHEL BERRY" She was about to slip into Puck's car when she heard someone shouting out her name. It wasn't a familiar voice which was something that scared her. She knew it couldn't be anything good when she saw the source of the unfamiliar voice running towards her with sadness lacing their features. "Oh Rachel." The older woman said as she pulled the teenage girl into her arms

"Who are you?" Rachel questioned as she pushed the woman off of her.

"I'm your Aunt Abigail. I should have guessed you wouldn't remember me since you haven't seen me since you were three years old." Her extremely pale skin contrasted with her black hair and plump red lips. She was absolutely beautiful and it made Rachel wonder why she couldn't have gotten her genetics from the woman standing in front of her. "As you may have already noticed, I'm Hiram's sister."

"Yeah, I noticed. Can you please tell me where my parents are?" Rachel's voice was full of concern as she asked, looking into her aunt's wise eyes with her own innocent eyes.

"Now what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be easy, but your daddy insisted I tell you..." She took in a deep breath, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders as she stared into her eyes, not wanting to have to break the news to her young niece. "Well, um... Oh god." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as just the thought of what happened entered her mind. "Honey, your dad's been shot, and he is in critical condition. The doctors say he might not make it."

Her Aunt had expected for her to cry, but instead anger took over the beautiful girl's features which she didn't find odd at all, anger was a part of the process and everyone went through all of the stages of grief in different ways. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE WAS SHOT?" Everyone's eyes moved towards the pair with confusion, wondering what on earth Rachel was going on about. "Why would my dad get shot?"

"He was mugged, and when he refused to give them anything they shot him. Please just calm down and come with me to the hospital." The woman's voice was overly calm and this pissed Rachel off. How could someone have such neutral feelings over such a terrible thing?

"No offense or anything, but I want Noah to drive me so I know you aren't some pedo that wants to rape and kill me. We'll meet you at the hospital okay?" All she got was a nod in response, her Aunt understanding why the girl would feel that way as her brother had told her about the ordeal she had gone through in the forest near their house.

**-Glee-**

"DADDY!" Her voice was full of tears when she saw the pale man sitting in the waiting room, tears streaming down from his eyes. When he saw his daughter running towards him his first instinct was to open his arms and consume her into his big, welcoming arms. The father and daughter never let go of each other, only letting their hug get tighter and tighter until Rachel could hardly breathe. "Please tell me he's going to be okay." She cried into his shirt, not wanting to believe that her dad could die.

"I always taught you to never lie and I'm not going to start now baby, no matter what the circumstances." His voice was trying to be strong, but all he got out was a sad, weak voice that couldn't be interpreted as strong in any way at all.

"Just lie to me Daddy, please lie to me." Her voice was just as weak as his which caused him to break down even further, dampening her hair with his tears.

"Everything's going to be okay baby. Dad's going to be okay." Puck had never been one to admit to crying, but in that very moment he couldn't care less if someone saw him crying because seeing Rachel in that very moment pulled at his heart strings harder than anything else ever had.

"Can I see him?" She asked in a quiet voice, crying harder when her father shook his head, patting her hair to help keep her calm. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to see him like this. I don't want you to see him so weak." His eyes moved off his beautiful daughter and landed on Puck who stood beside Abigail, tears in his eyes as he watched them interact. "Noah, I want you to take Rachel home, give her a glass of water and stay with her until I call. Can you do that for me son?" All he could do was nod in response as he walked forward to take Rachel by the hand and drag her out of the hospital, letting her hug her daddy one last time before they left.

"I love you Daddy. Please tell Dad I love him too."

"I will baby, I love you too." More tears formed in her eyes as he blew her a kiss, waving goodbye with tears gushing from his eyes. Rachel's tiny body hugged his side, crying into wife beater. He didn't care that fake blood was getting all over his favorite shirt, he didn't care that people were watching them, he didn't even care that he was actually crying in front of other people. All he cared about was his best friend/Fake Girlfriend.

"Oh My God, are you alright? What happened to your face, did this man do it to you?" An extremely tall nurse rushed up in front of them, her tiny hand lightly grabbing onto Rachel's chin to look at the wound she didn't know was fake. Puck was lightly pushed to the side as Rachel continued to cry, batting away the woman's hand.

"It's just make-up, you know cause it's Halloween and people dress up in Halloween." Puck pushed past the nurse to take Rachel back in his arms, lightly nodding towards her with his realistic skeleton make-up still on his face. The woman gave a quick apology before rushing off to help other patients. Halloween had always been the busiest holiday for hospitals and police stations no matter where you lived. It did sort of make sense to choose Halloween to commit crimes, especially for predators as there are so many little children running around the streets, knocking on stranger's doors for candy, putting themselves in risk of being taken at any moment. It is also especially good for Thief's as most people take their children out trick or treating, giving them the time to steal as much as they can. It didn't really make sense as to why people get seriously hurt on Halloween, it must have just been chance that these things happened on what some people considered the scariest day of the year.

Rachel looked over her shoulder one last time, seeing her daddy cry into his sister's arms, his emotions taking over once again as he thought his precious daughter couldn't see him anymore. He had never thought his daughter would have to see him so weak, he was supposed to be strong for her, but he just couldn't keep it together when he knew his husband was going to die, the one person he had given up everything for was going to leave the land of the living without him.

**-Glee-**

The rest of the car ride home was spent in silence as Rachel stared out the car window, not even wanting to pay attention to Puck who was trying his hardest to cheer her up. As soon as he pulled into the Berry families drive way she opened the car door, making her way up to the house she had grown up in. Puck ran after her, slipping in the door just before she closed it.

"Can you please just go home?" Rachel cried out as she looked up into his eyes, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her eye's pleaded with him, begging him to leave, but he had to do as her father told him, he just had to.

"Go put on your Pj's on and I'll be up in a minute." Was his only reply as he started to walk towards the kitchen, looking back to make sure she was making her way up the stairs, and just like he had hoped she was following his orders. "Cups, cups cups. " He chanted as he tried to remember where the Berry's kept everything in their Kitchen. A small smile grew on his lips when he finally found them. It was strange how something so insignificant could make him so happy in that moment. His hands lightly trembled as he filled the glass right up to the rim, making it much harder for him to carry it up the stairs, but he managed. "Are you descent?"

"Of course." Her voice was soft on the other side of the door, but he still heard her. His free hand pushed the wooden door open; walking in to find Rachel snuggled up to her pillow with tears still flowing down her cheeks. To him she had never looked more beautiful in her life then she had in that moment. Her eyes red and puffy, face completely red from all of the scrubbing to remove the horrid make-up from her skin. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, small strands of hair falling onto her face. "Thanks." She mumbled as he handed her the glass of water, spilling a little on her white singlet top.

"Shit, I'm sorry." His hands immediately moved down to try and try off her shirt. The white material started to go see through, revealing her blue bra that his eyes were immediately drawn too. It didn't take Rachel long to realize that he was staring at her chest, usually she would slap him over the back of the head for looking at her inappropriately, but in that moment all she wanted to do was fell his lips against hers and this thought lead to a reality as she snaked her hand around his neck, pulling him in to her lips.

Puck didn't know why, but it felt right. Feeling her lips on his, her soft hands running up and down his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist. It all felt right. But he knew it was wrong, though these thoughts didn't make him stop her from removing his shirt, and certainly didn't stop him from taking off hers. It wasn't long before she was working on his pants, trying her hardest to undo his pants with her lips still connected to his.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" His voice was soft as he lightly placed a hand on top of hers. All he got was a nod in return as she continued to unzip his jeans, letting him pull them down himself as she continued to kiss him passionately. "Are you completely sure?" He asked again as he kicked his pants off the back of her bed. This time her reply was different, the complete opposite to the first time.

"No." Her hysterical tears began to fall from her eyes again. She knew it was wrong, she had known from the beginning, but she needed someone so much in the moment and he was the one who was there for her. This is what brought her to believe that having sex with him was what she needed, even if it was something she didn't necessarily want to happen.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear, moving to her side and sitting down. His comforting words continued to flow freely from his mouth as he reached for his pants, pulling them back on to make things less awkward. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Her head lightly nodded against her pillow, her eyes not moving from the window as she watched the leaves on the small Oak tree outside sway in the light breeze. The cold wind rushed through her open window, causing her small body to shiver. Puck couldn't help but feel bad for letting her get so close to doing something he knew she would regret. He was practically taking advantage of her because he knew she wasn't in her right mind and that was what caused her to make stupid decisions like forcing herself on her best friend.

"If you like I can go?"

"No, I want you to stay." She whimpered, her eyes still remaining on the tree outside. Puck continued to sit behind her awkwardly, not knowing what to do in the slightest. "Could you please just hold me?" Her voice was weak and broken as tears rolled down her cheeks. All he did was nod his head in response before slipping his arms around her shaking body, he couldn't help but notice how her eyes continued to watch the tree outside her window and he had no idea why she didn't stop looking at it. Was it something she always did? Or did this tree have some sort of relevance to her and what she was going through?

"So did you plant that tree or something?" His husky voice mumbled into her ear as he rested his head on her neck.

"Yeah, Dad and I did when I was two."

_-Glee-_

_A tiny Rachel ran out the front door, clad in pink overalls and gumboots. Her hair was tied up in two neat pigtails, her ringlets bouncing up and down with every step she took. "Dad." Her tiny voice squealed as she leaped onto his back. A giant smile grew on his lips as he swung her around to the ground, tickling her sides to make her laugh hysterically. "St-st-stop i-i-it dad"_

_He playfully rolled his eyes as he moved his hands away and put her back onto her feet. "Oh okay Chooky" His dark hands moved back to the sol in front of him as Rachel watched over his shoulder, wondering what he was doing to their beautiful garden. When she didn't walk away to her toys he finally looked up to see her watching him with an intrigued stare. "Do you want to help?" He asked with a smile, causing her to viciously nod her head with excitement. _

"_What are we doin'?" She asked as she plopped herself down in front of him, her legs spreading out around the hole. Her father couldn't help but smile as she started to play with the soil, getting her tiny little hands covered in dirt. _

"_Well I am planting an Oak tree. When you are older I will build a tree house for you, Finn and Noah to play in. It will be amazing." His smile never faltered as he looked down to his little girl who simply smiled back. "Would you like to help me dig?" He asked, causing her to nod again, her tiny hands scooping the dirt out of the hole in front of them. Her tongue was poking out the right side of her mouth, her baby teeth lightly biting down as her brow furrowed in concentration. He had always found her adorable, but no other facial expression she had ever had was as cute as the one she displayed in that moment._

"_I done Dad. I dug the hole." She squealed out with excitement._

"_Well I am absolutely positively proud of you Chook." He said as he picked up the small tree beside them, lightly placing it in the hole as Rachel watched, her tiny fingers lightly touching the roots before he placed it in the ground. "Do you like it?" _

"_I love it." Her hands rose up into the air as she squealed with happiness, her hands loudly clapping together as she turned around to hug her dad. Both of their clothes had become dirty from the soil and mud, but he didn't really care, it had always been her daddy that worried about appearance and keeping clean. While for all he cared Rachel could jump into a swamp and he wouldn't care, he would jump in right after her to join in the fun. "I love you dad." _

"_I love you too baby" He mumbled in her ear as she pulled him into a hug, a small smile on her lips. She really did love her father's more than anything else in the world and no one else could take their place no matter how hard they tried. _

_**-Glee-**_

'Please be okay Mr. Berry' Puck thought to himself as he held Rachel in his arms. Her tears quietly rolled down her cheeks, not a single peep coming out of her lips as her eyes slowly closed.

"Please be safe Dad." He heard her whisper. Tears couldn't help but fall from his eyes in that very moment as he realized just how much pain she truly felt. All he wanted to do was take away all of her pain, but he knew he couldn't, nothing could.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

**Okay, after writing this I just realized how alike the almost sex scene was to the Quinn and Puck almost sex scene in the actual show... Oh well, we'll just pretend that never happened okay? Shhhhhh!**


	8. Falling inlove with Noah Puckerman

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Why can't human beings be immortal? Why do they have to die? Why must god be so cruel and take away the people you care about? But most of all, why do I have so many questions?

My Pastor told me it is natural to question everything when a loved one dies, but I just don't get why they have to die in the first place. Why can't we all just happily live forever so nobody has to say goodbye? I don't want to say goodbye. I just wish my Dad was sitting at the dinner table, sipping at his coffee while reading the morning paper, just like he always had. But instead it's just Daddy, sitting alone with tear stains coating his cheeks. I can't even bare sitting at that table without him; I don't want to have to sit there without him. I just miss him so much.

"Are you ready?" Daddy's voice was low as I walked into the living room. He was dressed in one of Dad's black suits and just seeing him standing there, tears pooling in his eyes, as enough to make me break down. My vision blurred as I cried into his chest, breathing in my Dad's scent that still lingered on his suit. "It's ok baby." He tried to calm me down by rubbing soothing circles on my back, though nothing worked; I just missed my Dad more than anything.

We stood in the living room just crying for ten minutes before Daddy said we had to go or we'd be late, and I knew for a fact that neither of us wanted to be late. The drive to the Synagogue was silent as neither of us really had anything to say. Our silence wasn't awkward it was just a still silence that overcame us and just didn't seem to leave even if we wanted it to.

As we drove into the parking lot I could see our family and friends standing around chatting, waiting for us to arrive so they could enter. I don't know why but it angered me that on such a terrible day they could be having stupid little conversations that could be saved for later. Young Children ran around playing tips on the green grassed area, they were acting like nothing had happened and that they weren't going to a funeral, just merely catching up with people they hadn't seen in a while.

"Let's go." Daddy mumbled as he opened his car door after five minutes of us just sitting alone in the car. I swung my door open right after he slipped out, following after him as he started to walk towards the large group of people. I knew he was having trouble keeping it together by the way his hands trembled and his jaw clenched. It pained me to see him in such a state and I just wish I could do something to take away his pain. But all I could do was reach out and grab his hand, holding on as tight as I possibly could to stop his hands from shaking. A small smile grew on his lips as our skin made contact, but I knew it wasn't a real smile, it couldn't be.

As we got closer to the group of people who were there to mourn the death of my father I started to feel insecure about what I had chosen to wear. Everyone else wore depressing shades of black and grey while I displayed every single color of the Rainbow, causing myself to stick out like a sore thumb. But I had made a promise to him and it was a promise I was determined to keep.

When we finally reached the Synagogue everyone was staring at us with empathy. They were giving us that look that you always see people give in movies when a character dies. It's this look that says that they are so sorry and they feel your pain, but to tell the truth nobody knew our pain and they never could. He is my dad, not theirs and it truly angered me to think that giving us that look could make everything alright.

"Hi Rachel." Finn's somber voice said behind me, causing my small body to completely turn to face his. I don't know what it was that made me throw myself into his arms but I did. I never wanted to let go and I didn't plan on doing it in the near future. Nobody could expect to tear us apart, not even Quinn Fabray, though she wouldn't be able to pry my arms from his torso even if she had the Jaws of Life.

"I'm going in now Rachel, you can stay out here if you want." Daddy's voice was soft as he placed a hand to my shoulder, giving Finn a quick nod before he started walking towards the giant building we had been standing in front of. In any other circumstances I would have stayed with Finn, but right now my Daddy needed me and there is nowhere else I needed to be then at his side.

Daddy and I sat inside on our own for at least Five minutes until everyone else started to enter, filling up the huge room from the back to the front. I had always wondered why nobody ever really liked to sit in the front row at a funeral. They treat it like you could contract the plague from merely just approaching it. I guess it makes sense as they always say it is reserved for the family of the deceased and no one would ever want a relative to die... unless they were a psychopath that went around killing everyone and wishing death upon others, but none the less nobody in their right mind would want their father, mother, brother, sister, aunt, uncle etcetera etcetera, to die.

When the hall was finally full our local pastor started the ceremony, not that I was really listening. I had too much on my mind to listen to a silly old man ramble on with things that I already knew about my father, like his job, age and many other things that the grey haired man seemed to know. I just don't understand what it really matters if my Father was a strong headed business man that always got what he had to do done, or that he was going to turn forty-three this December. These things just didn't matter. Why couldn't they talk about the amazing things he had accomplished in life? For instance, he had gone against his family's will and married the man he loved, even though it got him disowned. Or that he had done everything to build up his life from scratch, all of which included a once happy family, a house and his very own business. Why couldn't they talk about the way he gave up everything just to have his tiny little family that he loved more than anything? Why couldn't they talk about the important things? What was so wrong with that?

"Anyone that had ever met Leroy has always said he impacted their lives, whether it was just simply helping them realize they liked their coffee black instead of white, or helped to drastically alter their life in the best way possible. He is an amazing man that didn't care what your race or sexual orientation, he just saw what was underneath all of that, he saw who you for your personality and not the layers above that." Finally they were actually going into what mattered and not just those unimportant side notes that didn't really show a person how great he really was.

The service continued on at a slow pace as the pastor rambled on with more unimportant things, and it really pissed me off. When I was Twelve he had told me exactly what he wanted his funeral to be like and this definitely wasn't what he had planned on. He wanted everyone to be having a good time, not bored out of their minds. He had wanted them to party and make it a good memory and not something they will look back on and cry. "This isn't what he wants." I mumbled into my Daddy's ear, causing his eyes too look away from the aging man talking about his deceased husband, and looking towards his slightly angered daughter, confusion lacing his features as she continued to mutter under her breath that everything was wrong.

"Now Leroy was truly a great man, I can vouch for that, but there are two people here that knew that more than anybody else and they are his Partner Hiram and Daughter Rachel who would like to say a few words." My eyes connected with my fathers as I rose from the uncomfortable bench. He gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand before I walked out to the front of the room. Everyone's eyes were on me and if it was any other occasion I would have loved it, but right now I truly didn't want to have them staring at me with that pitiful look in their eyes, it made me sick to think that they were all feeling sorry for me. They should have felt sorry for my Dad who lost his life, or my Daddy who lost the reason he had to live.

"When I was a little girl my Dad and I always sung Barbra Streisand together." I'm not really sure why I was telling them this, I hadn't even written this down on my palm cards. But somehow this felt right, like it so much more sentimental then talking about how he was an amazing man that helped me to grow. Sure he did do that and it really is something I thank him for, but to me this is something I really take to heart. "We'd sing at the top of our lungs without caring if we sounded bad or what the neighbors would think and even though they did complain a lot it never stopped us. I guess it was just something we shared and it was ours. We'd start out with the very soft and beautiful tune of Memory, then break out our inner Diva to the upbeat tune of No More tears (enough is enough). Eventually we would make it to don't rain on my Parade which was the main reason for complaints as we sang louder and more out of key than ever to that one." Everyone let out a small laugh at my not so funny joke. "Now when I tell people this they always think I'm lying because Dad had always been the sports playing Macho Man, but in all honesty he really did truly love his Barbra, so just for him I would like to sing his all-time favorite song, My Man from the Musical Funny Girl."

I nodded to the band that sat towards the side of the small stage and moved away from the lectern to stand front and center. Everyone's eyes followed my body as I stood there in my bright dress and matching heels, the intro to my man taking over before my voice enveloped everyone in the room.

**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know**

**All my life is just despair, but I don't care**

**When he takes me in his arms**

**The world is bright, all right...**

**What's the difference if I say I'll go away?**

**When I know I'll come back on my knee someday**

**For whatever my man is, I am his forever more**

I could see the tears rolling down Daddies cheeks and just this sight alone brought tears to my eyes, but I would never let them fall as it wasn't what Dad wanted, he didn't want me to cry. I couldn't help but notice Noah's soft eyes watching me, tears actually falling and he didn't care who saw. He had always loved my Dad like it was his own, I remember promising him that because I have twice as many dad's he had we could share and it had always been the best promise I had ever made.

**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know**

**All my life is just despair, but I don't care**

**When he takes me in his arms**

**The world is bright, all right...**

**What's the difference if I say I'll go away?**

**When I know I'll come back on my knee someday**

**For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...**

"I love you Dad." My soft voice whispered as I finally let my tears fall, closing them tightly as I wrapped my arms around my body.

The rest of the Funeral was a blur as things I already knew continued to be said. Things that weren't that important and should have been left unsaid, replaced with happy memories and loving speeches from everyone that mattered in his life. There should be laughter filling the air, everyone becoming high off happiness. But I knew that was something that couldn't happen with everyone talking about how much they will miss him and how they hope he makes it across safe. Sure I want that too, I really do. But why can't they pray for that at their bedside, why do they have to bum everyone else out with their sad little speeches.

By the time it had finished I regretted not telling anyone what Dad had said about his funeral. Maybe if I had of said something it wouldn't have gone this way and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't feel so empty inside. I feel like it's my fault that he didn't get what he wanted, it just wish I had done something.

"Are you alright?" Noah's voice asked, causing my body to immediately turn around. The look in his eyes was different to everyone else. They weren't full of pity; they were full of understanding and it somehow made me fall madly in-love with him. I know that sounds crazy an all, he is my best friend, but Best Friends fall in-love all the time, right? This thought was what led to what I said next, and it isn't really something I should be proud of.

"Come by my house tonight. I want us to have sex." His eyes immediately popped open as the words fell from my lips, a sexy and husky tone to my voice. My red lips moved up to kiss him, but just missed as he put his hands up between us, pushing me back a couple of steps. I should have realized that I would get that reaction. He was in-love with Quinn Fabray, bitch of the century, spawn of Satin, the one girl that was absolutely flawless and a natural beauty. Why would he love me, I'm just the best friend, the ugly best friend and nothing more. "I have to go." I mumbled with embarrassment before running away from all of my problems, just like I had always done as a child.

I didn't stop running until I reached my house. I didn't stop for anything, not even my Daddy calling out my name, because when I start running I don't stop. I pushed my front door open, immediately running up the stairs to my bedroom. Tears had been falling from my eyes the minute I had turned away from Noah, and they hadn't stopped since, not even for a second.

What I had thought was a feeling of emptiness was nothing compared to this. This was the lowest of lows, that empty feeling that I had always thought I felt when it was really absolutely nothing, and all of this had come from Noah Puckerman, the boy that farted on me in the second grade because he thought it would be funny. The boy that had thrown a slushie in my face on April fool's day. He was the one that I tee peed Coach Sylvester's house with, the one that helped me try and gain Finn's love, the one that pretended to be my boyfriend to achieve this (And Quinn Fabray for himself). But none of that matters now, as he has become the boy that I love more than anything in the world.

I love Noah Puckerman!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well here's the next installment... I hope you enjoyed it enough to not hate me for putting this on Hiatus... Please don't hate me, I'll give you Puckleberry juice, and cookies, and anything you want... Even an Alpaca if you really want one! But please don't hate me because I love you, I really do, all of you that read this make me so happy that I could Die (But I won't, I promise).**

**Well, I guess I'll see you when the next Chapter comes. Bye Bye! D':**


End file.
